¿Una admiradora?
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: ¿Tengo una admiradora? ¿En serio? (Historia estrictamente ligada a "Te quiero, Boomer"). Historia concluída.
1. ¿Una admiradora?

¿Tengo una admiradora?

¿Enserio?

Es mi ex... estoy seguro...

¿Será de verdad mi ex?

¿Será otra persona?

¡Alguien que me ayude!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola :D Esta historia está conectada con **"Te quiero, Boomer"**. Por ende, si quieren entender esta historia, deben leer **"Te quiero, Boomer"** antes que esta, así no matan la magia. En esta historia, sabrán lo que piensa Boomer y lo que hace Boomer. Más adelante, específicamente el **10 de junio del 2015** (Capítulo y fecha) publicaré otra historia que estará relacionada con estas dos. Esa historia cuenta la perspectiva de la admiradora de Boomer. Ya sé que PPG **no** va a ser la admiradora de Boomer, pero ustedes no lo sabrán hasta el **10 de junio**. Lo siento si decepciono a alguna de ustedes :/

Gracias por leer. Me hacen muy feliz. (Subiré capítulos de lunes a viernes de este fic, cada vez que suba capítulo de **"Te quiero, Boomer"** voy a subir de este) (Se me olvidaba, voy a subir los capítulos que me faltan de esta historia para estar a la par con **"Te quiero, Boomer"** a la brevedad).

 **PD:** Si nombro a alguna banda, el nombre no lo inventé yo, sino que lo tomé textual de la banda. (Si leen el primer capítulo de esta historia, van a entender lo que estoy hablando). Cuando alguna canción influya, avisaré, aunque no lo creo. Por ahora no. Besos, adiós.


	2. 18 de mayo de 2015

_Lunes 18 de mayo de 2015_

Estamos en las últimas semanas de clases, y a pesar de que estoy algo triste por mi rompimiento con Melissa, estoy feliz porque ahora podré descansar.

Una vez que aguardaba con ansias el timbre que iba a indicar que estaba libre para ir a almorzar, y ya que la maestra de química estaba pasando las notas de unas pruebas al libro de clases, conecté los auriculares a mi mp4 para poder escuchar música un rato.

Mi banda favorita es _Sum 41_ y mi canción favorita… _Still Waiting_.

Recuerdo que a Melissa esa canción no le gustaba, pero para peor es que a ella no le gustaba ninguna de mis canciones. Ni tampoco ninguna de las bandas que escucho yo. Eso siempre era motivo de discusiones.

Hablando de Melissa… ahí estaba ella. Con su cabello castaño tan oscuro como siempre, en corte melena… y con sus ojos verdes con los que parecía estar iluminando todo el salón… bueno por lo menos para mí.

Alguien golpeó mi cabeza. Miré hacia atrás… era mi hermano Butch.

–Hey, ¿Qué traes? –Me preguntó.

–Nada –me quité un auricular. –Solo estaba pensando.

–Pensar en Melissa no te ayudará en nada. Déjala ir hermano… es una cualquiera.

–Sí… tal vez…

–Butch tiene razón. –Habló Brick, que se sentaba a mi lado. –Viejo, no te autodestruyas.

Mis hermanos estaban, en cierto modo, preocupados por mí. No es como si nunca hubiese tenido una novia, pero esta fue la primera vez en la que me dolió verdaderamente la ruptura.

Y me dolió mucho. No solo porque ella rompiese conmigo… mi ego también es algo frágil. Butch me sigue entrenando.

Una vez que la campana sonó, me apresuré para guardar todo en mi mochila y dirigirme rápidamente a mi casillero.

– ¡Hey, Brick! –Mi hermano se volteó a mí –Cómprame una hamburguesa, por favor. Iré a sacar unas cosas al casillero.

Brick asintió mostrándome su pulgar derecho en manera de aprobación. Por mi parte, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegué a mi bello casillero, que se distingue de todos porque tiene mi nombre en él, con las letras del logo de _Iron Maiden._

Al abrirlo, noté un papel blanco doblado sobre mis primeros libros. Tenía dos de las esquinas algo curvas, quizás por el forcejeo para hacer que la nota entrase.

Tomé el papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Cerré el casillero y miré para todas partes, tratando de asegurarme de que nadie estuviese viéndome.

Genial. Nadie lo hacía.

Acomodé mi mochila en mi hombro y caminé hasta el comedor con la mano en el bolsillo, para que sintiera la nota.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cafetería, cuando decidí sacar el papel y leerlo. En una de esas, fui yo mismo el que metió ese papel en mi casillero, quizás eran apuntes… pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho…

No eran apuntes.

Era una nota.

Yo tenía una admiradora.

Entré al comedor intentando aguantar la risa, pero me fue inevitable. Me reí… no porque la encontrase boba, no, para nada, pero el pensar que pudiesen haber sido apuntes me dio gracia…

Mis hermanos me vieron reír. No les mostré la nota, pero les dije que Melissa me la había mandado de manera anónima.

Creo que es Melissa, porque cuando entré al comedor con el papel en mano y riendo, ella me miró de manera perpleja y algo avergonzada.

Sí, no cabía duda. Melissa era mi admiradora secreta. Veamos cuánto le dura el juego, quizás en una de esas pueda reconquistarme.


	3. 19 de mayo de 2015

_Martes 19 de mayo de 2015_

Cuando ingresé a clases esa mañana, quise evitar mirar a Melissa, quien es una de las personas que se sientan en los pupitres de la primera fila, frente al pizarrón.

Quería dar a entender como que no sospechaba, o más bien, no sabía que ella era mi admiradora secreta.

¿Me habrá dejado una nota hoy nuevamente?

Espero que sí.

Debería revisar mi casillero en el primer descanso, pero ¿Y si aún no la deja? ¿Deberé esperar hasta la hora de almuerzo? ¿A la salida?

Me di vuelta para preguntarle a Butch, pero el muy flojo estaba dormitando sobre el pupitre, así que no pude preguntarle a él, pero para eso también tenía a mi otro hermano Brick, que él sí que ha sabido mantener relaciones.

– ¿Crees que deba ir a buscar la nota ahora? –Pregunté sin más.

–Mejor será que no parezcas desesperado. Si yo fuera tú, esperaría hasta la hora de salida.

– ¿Tú dices?

–Yo digo.

No podía negar que las ganas de ver la nota de Melissa me estaban consumiendo, pero si Brick pensaba que sería mejor ver a la hora de la salida… será mejor hacerle caso, porque él sabe de relaciones y… mierda, debo hacer caso a las palabras de Brick.

Durante los descansos y el almuerzo, estuve verdaderamente tentado a ir a revisar mi casillero, pero no lo hice. No pude hacerlo, porque Brick me diría "lo haces mal, Boomer". Y ya me cansé de ser criticado por mis hermanos.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de salida, prácticamente caminé muy rápido hasta mi casillero. Una vez que lo abrí, vi la nota que reposaba ahí, aguardando ser leída.

No lo pensé dos veces y la leí en el mismo lugar.

Oh… sí, quizás no debí reírme.

Lo siento, Melissa, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

Una vez que terminé de leerla, asentí levemente con la cabeza, analizando las palabras escritas, y guardé la nota en mi mochila.


	4. 20 de mayo de 2015

_Miércoles 20 de mayo de 2015_

El cargo de conciencia estaba acabando conmigo. Aunque pude dormir en la noche, estuve pensando en lo mal que hice sentir a Melissa.

Mis hermanos quisieron saber si me había llegado otra nota, les dije que sí, pero que no les mostraría el contenido.

Eso era entre Melissa y yo.

Comencé a pensar en que tal vez debería pedirle perdón en persona, pero luego, recapacité diciéndome a mí mismo que sería mejor disfrutar del _anonimato_ que ella tenía.

Si Melissa se sentía cómoda hablándome mediante notas, sería por alguna razón.

El día de hoy me dijeron que estaba nuevamente en el cuadro de honor. Me sentí verdaderamente orgulloso de mí mismo. Ante esa noticia, mis hermanos fingieron felicitarme, pero yo sabía que por dentro se estaban mofando.

Siempre ha sido así.

Estaba comiendo un trozo de pizza, cuando siento la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas. Me volteé y encontré a Melissa que me miraba.

–Hola, Boomer.

–Hey… –dije tratando de digerir lo que tenía en la boca lo más rápido posible.

–Felicitaciones por estar en el cuadro de honor. –Sonrió cálidamente al decirme eso. Yo por otra parte, evité sonrojarme calmando mis pulsaciones… no creo que haya funcionado.

–Gracias –correspondí la sonrisa.

–Bueno… adiós… mis amigas me esperan para comer así que…

Se despidió de mí haciendo un gesto con su mano y se fue. Brick me tomó del hombro, me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

–Que no te engañe, hermano. Que no te engañe.

–Concuerdo con Brick –dijo Butch –. Las chicas saben hacer sus jugadas.

La verdad… es que ellos tenían razón, sobre todo con Melissa. Ella pudo haberme dado el año y medio más amoroso de mi vida, pero con las malditas cuatro palabras que me dijo… me destruyó por completo.

 _"Creo que debemos terminar"._

De todas formas… no lo niego… la sigo queriendo.

A la salida, tomé la nota, nuevamente dudoso si debía leerla en ese lugar o en mi casa. Lamentablemente soy muy curioso y no aguanté.

Melissa no me vio leyendo la nota, quizás una de sus amigas sí. Bueno, al menos le gustó mi actitud de ayer. Eso me hizo sonreír, porque ya no está… ¿Sentida? En palabras sencillas, hoy la nota me dejó más tranquilo.


	5. 21 de mayo de 2015

_Jueves 21 de mayo de 2015_

Al entrar a clases hoy, Melissa me saludó besando mi mejilla. Aprecié el gesto y le pregunté cómo estaba, así mantuvimos una corta conversación antes de que tuviéramos que irnos cada uno a nuestro puesto porque había llegado el maestro.

Brick me miró y negó con la cabeza. Él está en desacuerdo con que hable con Melissa.

Melissa. Melissa. Melissa.

Quiero dejar algo en claro… su nombre no me gusta.

Durante el día, estuve con mis hermanos tocando guitarra, piano y batería. Yo estaba en el piano. Para ser sincero, estuvimos todo el día en la sala de música.

No quise encontrarme con Melissa nuevamente, por mi propio bien.

Butch y Brick serían capaz de matarme si me sorprenden hablando con ella, me lo dejaron en claro en todo el tiempo que estuvimos repasando los temas de _Blink 182_.

–Sal con Alexa –me sugirió Butch.

–Tiene 18… y se gradúa este año.

–Boomer, tú tienes 17 –dijo Brick –. Eso no es excusa.

–Samantha… tiene 16, es bonita…

–Y ella pasó por ti, hermano, y yo no quiero tus sobras.

–Solo estoy ayudándote…

La nota del día de hoy, no la quise leer en la escuela… la verdad es que no pude porque tenía que llegar temprano a casa. Me tocaba preparar la cena, ya que nuestros padres no estaban.

Me carcomían los nervios para saber lo que la nota decía, pero se me hacía tan complicado hacer lasaña y con ello también se me hacía eterno.

Finalmente pude irme a mi habitación. Una vez que estuve ahí, tomé mi mochila y saqué la nota dejándola en mi cama.

Luego de prepararme para dormir, y acostarme, encendí la luz de la mesa de noche y pude leer la nota…

Si bien hizo que me sintiera bien conmigo mismo… bueno, aunque yo no hubiera elegido nada… me puso algo dudoso…

 _–Tu nombre es sumamente complicado –decía Melissa mientras comía helado._

 _–Yo no lo elegí._

 _–Yo agradezco que el mío sí lo sea._

 _–_ Boomer _no es un nombre complicado._

 _–Para mí sí ¿Por qué tus padres te pusieron un nombre con "B" como a tus hermanos? No tiene sentido._

 _–Para ellos sí lo tiene. –Me llevé una cucharada de helado a la boca. –Yo no elegí mi nombre._

 _–Si llegamos a tener un hijo… no quiero que se llame Boomer._

 _–Como quieras._

A Melissa no le gustaba mi nombre.


	6. 22 de mayo de 2015

_Viernes 22 de mayo de 2015_

¿Era Melissa?

No creo que sea ella… ¿O sí? ¿Y si de repente sintió que mi nombre le gustaba al notar la falta que le hacía al no poder pronunciarlo con la regularidad de antes?

No lo sé.

Algo de lo que estoy seguro es que hoy choqué con una chica, y resultó ser una de las tontas de las Utonium.

– ¿Por qué no vas a estorbar a otra parte? –Le dije mirándola con sumo enojo.

No me respondió, así que me volteé para ver qué es lo que hacía. Al parecer le boté unos de los cuadernos y una carpeta que llevaba en sus manos, porque estaba agachada recogiendo unos papeles que también se le habían caído.

Dudé en ayudarla.

Mi consciencia no me dejaba tranquilo, al estar yo ahí parado mientras todos pasaban a su lado y siendo yo también el culpable de sus papeles pisados y tirados por el piso, además de que otros patearon uno de sus cuadernos hasta lo más extremo del pasillo contrario.

Juro que iba a ayudarla… pero Melissa me interceptó.

–Hola, Boomer –sonrió.

–Hola, Melissa… ¿Cómo estás?

–Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

–Bien… ¿Vamos al salón?

… Fue la última vez en el día que vi a la Utonium.

Si de algo me gustaban los días viernes, era que teníamos clase de gimnasia. Como estábamos finalizando el año escolar, gozábamos de libertar para hacer lo que quisiéramos, así que con mis hermanos nos organizamos para, entre los tres, jugar basquetbol.

Terminamos extremadamente sudados, así que fue entendible que nos demoráramos un siglo completo en las duchas de la escuela.

Ese día salíamos temprano, por ende no nos quedábamos a almorzar.

Cuando sonó el timbre a la una de la tarde para que todos nos fuéramos a nuestras casas, en compañía de mis hermanos fui a mi casillero.

Les pedí su ayuda porque quería que vigilaran mi espalda, ya que quería confirmar si Melissa o una de sus amigas estuvo viéndome ese día.

No hubo nadie en el pasillo… y lo escrito en la nota me dio para pensar muchas cosas.

Por una parte es obvio que lo negara… pero aún así comenzaron a nacerme ciertas dudas en mi interior…

¿Verdaderamente sería Melissa la que me dejaba las notas?

* * *

Hasta el lunes.


	7. 25 de mayo de 2015

_Lunes 25 de mayo de 2015_

Llegamos a clases como siempre. Me dirigí a mi salón. Melissa ese día no había asistido a clases.

Extrañé mirarla en clases.

Pero luego pensé… ¡Hey! Si hoy no tengo una nota es porque evidentemente Melissa es la que me escribe notas.

En el descanso, luego de una aburrida clase de biología, me acerqué a mi casillero, y en él noté que no tenía una nota.

Melissa no era la que me escribía notas.

Eso me desganó un montón… sin embargo pude pensar en que quizás si no era ella, significaba que era otra persona la que me escribía notas.

Miré a mí alrededor, a todas las chicas que pasaban cerca de mí. Vi a Princess, Heather, Buttercup, Catherine, Blossom, en el otro lado del pasillo de las chicas que conocía estaba Katie, Mildred, Samantha y Bubbles.

 _– ¿Por qué no vas a estorbar a otra parte? –Le dije mirándola con sumo enojo._

 _No me respondió, así que me volteé para ver qué es lo que hacía. Al parecer le boté unos de los cuadernos y una carpeta que llevaba en sus manos, porque estaba agachada recogiendo unos papeles que también se le habían caído._

De pronto sentí una presión en mi pecho al recordar lo descortés que había sido con la rubia Utonium. Luego miré mi casillero y lo olvidé por completo.

No había nota. No había razón para sonreír.

Cerré mi casillero de golpe, me volteé y crucé una rápida mirada con la pelirroja que ahora estaba con su otra hermana, Buttercup, ambas idiotas mirándome. Miré por sobre mi hombro y noté que la rubia –quien tiene como casillero el que está a cinco distancias del mío a la izquierda – sacaba un libro.

Definitivamente no hubiese vuelto a mi casillero si no fuese porque debía recoger el libro de Historia para el examen final.

Y allí estaba. Había una nota.

Increíblemente sonreí de emoción. Miré a todos lados y vi a Violet, una morena que es la mejor amiga de Melissa, ¿Habría sido Melissa la que le había encargado a una de sus amigas?

Al abrirla la leí y se me pusieron los vellos de punta.

Primero. No era hija única, y si bien Melissa no era hija única, en la nota decía que tenía _hermanas_ y Melissa solo tiene un hermano de tres años.

Segundo. ¿Cómo sabría ella que me quedé un rato en los casilleros?

Tercero. ¿Gustarle los parches de mi mochila cuando ella siempre me criticaba por eso?

Cada vez se pone más difícil… pero aunque estuviese pensando en todo eso… la sonrisa de idiota no la quité en ningún momento.

– ¡Boomer! ¡Date prisa! –Me gritó Butch desde la salida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cualquier duda, dejen un review, contestaré sus preguntas. Si no, vayan a mi perfil de Fanfiction. xx.- Nos leemos mañana.  
Estaba pensando en escribir cómo se siente Boomer los fines de semana... ¿Les gustaría? Aunque no serían capítulos tan largos... Lo haré si quieren xx.-


	8. 26 de mayo de 2015

_Martes 26 de mayo de 2015_

La idea de que Melissa no fuese mi admiradora secreta, de cierto modo me tranquilizaba. Intenté dormirme rápido, pero la idea de pensar quién podría ser mi admiradora (sin pensar en Melissa) me quitó la mayoría del sueño, y ahora en clases de literatura sigo pensando…

Si era Gretel, la alemana que odiaba a todo el mundo, me sentiría orgulloso de ser la única persona que saca su lado sensible.

Si fuese Princess, si bien podría intentar una relación con ella, desearía que no fuese solo un capricho.

Chloe, la chica maciza que lideraba al grupo de lectoras… ¡Dios! ¡Sería un honor ser quien le quite el sueño además de sus novios literarios!

Si fuese Buttercup… Sinceramente creo que Butch se enojaría conmigo, no porque a él le gustase ella, no, sino que se enojaría porque él siempre quiso que ella estuviese enganchada de él como solía hacerlo cuando íbamos en kínder. Si ella fuese la que me escribe las notas… si bien sería muy lindo de su parte, ella no me agradaba, pero sería muy divertido joder a Butch un momento.

Si la que me escribía era Blossom, estoy seguro de que a Brick no le importaría. No, no le importaría. Y a mí tampoco, es decir, me alegraría mucho al saber quién es mi admiradora y si resulta ser ella, no le veo lo malo. Total… nadie elige de quién se enamora.

Ahora si fuese Bubbles, me sentiría feliz, sí, pero la idea de que sea una Utonium me choca demasiado. Siempre nos hemos llevado mal, yo siempre la he molestado, cuando pequeños le tiraba el cabello o lo pintaba con témperas, la verdad es que yo era demasiado desagradable con ella.

Fui muy desagradable con las tres hermanas Utonium… me sorprendería demasiado si una de ellas es mi admiradora secreta.

Quizás debería comenzar a ser gentil y amable con todas las chicas de la escuela, pero no llegando a ser un Casanova… o bien sin llegar a coquetearles.

– ¡Boomer Him! –Me sobresalté – ¡Fuera de mi salón!

 **[…]**

Mis hermanos se reían de mí cada vez que veía que una chica se quedaba mirándome y la saludaba. Ellos no lo entendían porque no tenían una admiradora secreta.

– ¿Sabes? Me alegra que ya no pienses que la chica misteriosa es la perra de Melissa –dijo Brick.

– ¿Chica misteriosa?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Melissa. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. MIERDA.

Me volteé y la vi cargando un libro de matemáticas en sus brazos, su expresión de duda llenaba su rostro, pero también algo de enojo se podía apreciar en ella.

–Chica misteriosa –dijo Butch al ver que ni Brick ni yo hablábamos –. Es que… es que… Boomer tuvo un sueño. Sí, un sueño. Donde había una chica misteriosa que lo salvaba…

–Butch, cállate –dije y miré a Melissa –. Es algo entre hermanos.

–Pues escuché mi nombre.

–No eres la única "Melissa" en el mundo –añadió Brick.

–La verdad –seguí luego de darle un codazo a Brick – es que son cosas que tú no entenderías… pero… no es sobre ti –le sonreí.

Agarré a mis hermanos de los brazos y los conduje lo más rápido que pude a mi casillero.

–Ahora, quédense aquí y nómbrenme a todas las chicas que vean observándome. –Les ordené.

–Agatha –dijo Brick al momento en que abrí mi casillero.

–Chloe –dijo Butch.

–Samantha.

–Princess.

–Gretel.

–Violet –mierda, la amiga de Melissa.

–Bubbles… no ella no, vino a su casillero… y ya se fue.

–Blossom… no, ella se fue con su hermana.

Leí una de las notas más tiernas de toda la vida.

–Bubbles –dijo de nuevo Butch –, y creo que viene hacia nosotros…

Cerré bruscamente mi casillero y guardé la nota arrugándola un poco. Di media vuelta y vi que la rubia de las Utonium estaba enfrente de mí.

–La profesora de filosofía te manda esta carta. Es una felicitación por tu buen rendimiento –dijo extendiéndome uno de los dos sobres que tenía en sus manos.

– ¿Por qué te lo pasó a ti? –Preguntó Brick cruzándose de brazos.

–En realidad se lo había pasado a Buttercup, pero ella no quiso venir hasta aquí a entregártelo, así que después se lo pasó a Blossom, sin embargo ella tampoco quería venir… como soy la mejor me dijeron que viniera a entregártela –me miró.

– ¿Y ese otro sobre? –Pregunté.

–Es la mía.

– ¿También eres destacada? –Preguntó Butch.

–Que no te importe… yo ya cumplí… adiós.

Los tres vimos a la chica caminar lejos de nosotros.

– ¿Será otra nota? –Molestó Butch.

Pero al abrirla no, no era otra nota, de verdad era una felicitación por mi excelencia en el ramo de filosofía.

No tuve cuidado al guardarla, con las notas ya ningún otro papel me parecía importante.


	9. 27 de mayo de 2015

_Miércoles 27 de mayo de 2015_

Me dediqué especialmente a estudiar para los exámenes, pero hoy le entregaron los certificados de las notas mis padres, y por mi alta calificación, salí premiado con estar en el cuadro de honor una vez más, por ende, quedaba eximido de los exámenes, pero necesitaba ir de igual modo a la escuela, para afinar ciertos detalles.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación. Hoy no pude ir a clases, porque al despertarme vomité y mi madre se preocupó mucho, la verdad demasiado, por ende no me mandó a clases.

Estuve todo el día solo.

Mi madre, Caroline, es maestra de universidad, y mi padre, Tyler, trabaja de ejecutivo en una tienda comercial.

Me levanté a eso del medio día, mi madre me había dejado el desayuno listo, así que puse otra vez a calentar las tostadas, mientras bebía el vaso con leche.

La televisión no me llamaba mucho la atención, así que hasta el almuerzo (Que en mi caso solamente constó de fideos blancos porque "estaba enfermo") solamente me dediqué a ordenar las notas.

Las puse todas en mi cama, y las estuve observando como una típica niña de 15 años. Me sentía patético, pero no puedo mentir que estaba sumamente enamorado de alguien a quién ni siquiera le sabía el nombre.

Estuve mandándoles mensajes a Butch y Brick para que uno de ellos sacara la nota, pero que no la leyera.

Increíblemente, el más estúpido de mis hermanos, Butch, me trajo la nota intacta.

De verdad, intacta. Ni yo lo pude creer.

Cuando ellos llegaron a casa, yo estaba jugando en la consola en mi habitación. Butch entró sigilosamente, sin asustarme puesto que lo vi entrar, pero no hizo ruido porque…

–Brick me quiso convencer para leerla… pero soy un buen hermano… y creo que maduré un poco. Disfruta tu nota, hermanito.

Ahora creo que se me ha hecho… la vida más fácil.

Mi admiradora secreta, ahora sé que estoy seguro.

Ella no era Melissa.

He abierto esa posibilidad, creo que seguiré todos los datos que me dicen las notas.

Si ella dice que no iba en mi clase, no era ni Melissa ni Violet.

Creo que… en verdad me pone feliz que no sea Melissa. Me siento mejor conmigo mismo.

No puedo esperar a que sea mañana. Yo ya quiero que sea jueves.

Quiero ver a las chicas de todas las clases menos la mía.

Quiero hablar con todas las chicas que me miren, aunque sea decirles que me gusta el color de su barniz de uñas.

Quiero ir a clases, quiero ir a clases, quiero ir a clases… pero…

Había olvidado que ya queda poco para las vacaciones… y eso significa que ya no tendré más notas.

Eso es algo que obviamente yo no quiero.


	10. 28 de mayo de 2015

_Jueves 28 de mayo de 2015_

Increíblemente llegué temprano a la escuela, a pesar de haber llegado cansado ayer a casa luego de jugar un partido en la escuela, con otros chicos de mi clase. Era así como un partido de despedida de clases.

En fin. Quería observar a cada chica pasar por mi casillero, quería ver si podía alguna mantener la mirada conectada con la mía… no lo sabía pero quería intentarlo.

Ninguna chica siquiera miró mi casillero.

Algo enojado estuve todo lo que restaba de las clases.

Hoy empezaban los exámenes para toda la escuela, menos para mí porque soy un eximido junto con otros chicos y chicas, que de igual forma debíamos ir a marcar presencia.

Una estupidez, lo sé, pero no todas las escuelas son… son unas excelentísimas máquinas del saber.

Al menos no la mía.

De a poco decidí llevarme los libros a mi casa.

Al abrir el casillero en el primer descanso… no había ninguna nota… así que comencé a tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para sacar solamente dos cuadernos.

Miré a todas las personas que estaban a mí alrededor. Las chicas que pasaban eran del curso mayor al mío o de mi misma clase.

No es por ser mala onda, pero en ese momento quería que todas las chicas desaparecieran… es decir las que iban en mi clase y las que eran de un curso mayor.

Por descarte, claramente.

Estuve el resto del día en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Solamente a las horas de los descansos iba con mis hermanos… pero a la salida, a eso de la una de la tarde, corrí a mi casillero y me caí de boca antes de llegar.

El porrazo sonó en todo el pasillo.

Nadie me ayudó.

… O eso creía.

Entre todo el silencio que se formó escuché los pasos de alguien que se acercó a mi lado.

– ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban arqueando una de sus cejas negras y con sus labios formaba una perfecta línea recta.

–Al menos respiro, ¿Eso sirve? –Dije haciendo que ella soltara un poco de aire a modo de risa y curvara un poco sus labios.

Prometí ser amable con todas las chicas de la escuela, y eso incluía a las Utonium.

–Ven, párate –Buttercup me tendió su mano, algo dudoso la acepté.

Se me hizo raro, su mano era un poco áspera en comparación a la de Melissa, pero al menos más fuerte.

–Gracias –miré el piso avergonzado porque las personas que nos rodeaban miraban algo raro, como si yo fuese un debilucho.

–No hay de qué. Eres igual que mi hermana. Los dos con piernas de lana –rio. –Bueno, –miró por sobre mi hombro – ahí vienen tus hermanos, así que me voy. Adiós, Boomer.

Buttercup dio media vuelta y se alejó.

– ¿Qué te pasó, Boomer? –Me preguntó Brick.

–Solo me caí –respondí sin dejar de mirar a Buttercup con extrañeza – y ella me ayudó.

– ¿No vas a ver si tienes una nota? –Butch me miró curioso.

Abrí los ojos como plato y volví a comenzar a correr hasta mi casillero.

Ahí estaba mi nota.

Algo perturbadora… pero… notó mi falta y notó lo sexy que soy… según ella.

Cada vez quiero más a mi admiradora.


	11. 29 de mayo de 2015

_Viernes 29 de mayo de 2015_

No podía dejar de pensar en muchas cosas. Una de ellas, en que mi admiradora secreta, al saber que no era Melissa… dios… también me apenaba.

Pero ella me comenzó a mandar más mensajes diciéndome que…

 **Melissa – 8:30pm**

 _"Boomer, te extraño y no me avergüenzo de decirlo"._

 **Boomer – 8:39pm**

 _"Sí, yo también"_

Esos fueron los de ayer.

Pero hoy en la escuela, ella sí daba exámenes, pero en los descansos estábamos juntos, hablando de cualquier tontera, incluso de nuestros planes a futuro… no juntos, claro.

Me enteré que ella quería ser abogada, lo que contrastaba algo conmigo, porque yo quería estudiar astronomía o filosofía.

A la hora de salida, me pidió que la acompañara a casa.

No me negué, pero le dije que primero me acompañara a mí a mi casillero.

Ese día, encontré otra nota, pero no la leí en frente de ella, tuve que camuflarla entre las páginas del libro de literatura.

No me voy a arriesgar.

Con Melissa comenzamos a recordar los lindos momentos de nuestra relación pasada. Ella me dijo que extrañaba las veces en las que íbamos al muelle, nos sentábamos en él –porque a fin de cuentas ya estaba en desuso – y conversábamos de nuestro futuro… como pareja.

Nos proyectábamos bastante bien.

Pero ahora, ella no me daba ningún indicio de querer volver a retomar la relación que ella misma había roto.

Una vez estuvo en la puerta de su casa, se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Un sonoro y pegajoso beso, por la presencia de un labial rosa en sus labios.

Camino a casa, estuve pensando nuevamente en las ventajas y desventajas de volver con Melissa.

Ventaja, nuestra relación era bonita.

Desventaja, podría cortarme las alas como ya lo había hecho.

Ventaja, volveríamos a delirar con conocer juntos Italia.

Desventaja, mis hermanos me recriminarían de por vida.

No sé qué más pensar.

Cuando llegué a casa, Brick me esperó en mi habitación junto a Butch.

Ambos estaban preocupados por mí y por mi estado de ánimo. Les expliqué tranquilamente que solo fui un caballero, que no estaba ilusionado en volver con ella –aunque eso fuera una mentira, porque sigo pensando en que quizás sería lindo retomar nuestra relación – y que hablamos de cosas de la escuela.

Ellos comprendieron y me dejaron tranquilo.

Estuve viendo vídeos musicales de _A Day To Remember_ toda la tarde, y de vez en cuando variando a _The Fray_.

… había olvidado que me había llegado una nota y que no la había leído.

Dejando mi laptop en mi cama con _Have faith in me_ reproduciéndose, saqué el libro de literatura y de ella, la nota.

Si supiera quién es la persona que me manda notas, no perdería el tiempo tratando de volver con Melissa.

La única opción amorosa que veo en estos momentos… es volver con mi ex, aunque sea la decisión más errónea que haya tomado.

Me gustaría verte sonreír a ti también, admiradora secreta.


	12. 1 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 1 de junio de 2015_

Al llegar a la escuela, me dirigí directamente a la biblioteca. Melissa estaba ahí también, en una de las mesas cercanas a la sección de biología.

Este día, Brick no rendía el examen de Historia, por ende nos sentamos juntos también en la biblioteca, frente a la mesa de Melissa, cerca de la sección de los libros matemáticos.

Brick estaba leyendo unos comics, mientras que yo estuve centrado en escuchar música o dibujar.

Se me daba muy bien dibujando.

En una ocasión, hubiera querido dibujar a Melissa… pero ahora no. No la quiero dibujar.

De hecho, estoy muy dolido con ella. Demasiado.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la biblioteca, no me miró en ningún momento.

Eso dolía, dolía mucho.

Es como que lo ocurrido ayer nunca existió. Nunca pasó. Como si yo ya no existiera.

A la derecha de la mesa de mi ex, estaba la pelirroja de las Utonium: Blossom.

Estuve mirándola un buen rato. Ella parecía estar escribiendo, se notaba muy concentrada y con sus auriculares puestos balanceaba la cabeza al ritmo de su música.

– ¿A quién miras tanto? –Me preguntó Brick en un susurro, como debíamos hablar en la biblioteca.

Alcé la cabeza en dirección a Blossom, mi hermano la miró y luego a mí.

– ¿Desde cuándo tan pendiente de las Utonium, hermano?

–Solamente me fijaba en que… estaba sola… y eso era raro. Por lo que tenía claro, solamente Buttercup daba el examen de Historia.

– ¿Y?

–Que es raro que la rubia tonta no esté –dije con obviedad.

–Repito, ¿Y?

–Me da algo de lástima verla sola…

Brick arqueó una ceja y aguantó una risa.

– ¿Te da lástima? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Boomer?

–No…

Seguíamos susurrando, y mirando a todas partes antes de hablar para que nadie notase nuestra conversación.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Y si la invitamos a sentarse con nosotros?

– ¿Por qué haríamos eso? De todas formas, ella no aceptaría.

–No perdemos nada con intentarlo…

Brick clavó sus ojos en los míos, luego miró a Blossom, luego a mí de nuevo, miró a Melissa y volvió la vista a mí sonriendo en una mueca de "es obvio".

–Quieres poner celosa a Melissa.

Enrojecí.

–No es verdad.

–Sí, sí lo es. Quieres poner celosa a Melissa.

–Solo quiero ser amigable –estaba subiendo un poco el tono de los susurros.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno Sr. Amigable. Llámala. Invítala a ser parte de nuestra mesa.

Asentí con la cabeza, saqué una hoja de mi croquera y escribí una pequeña nota que decía:

 _"Hey, estás algo sola ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Es un acto de paz. En serio, podríamos intentar llevarnos bien. Boomer Him"_

La doblé como un avión de papel y la lancé hasta Blossom. La punta chocó un su cabeza. Ella tomó el avión con sus manos y leyó una de las alas donde decía "Ábreme".

Una vez que leyó su contenido nos miró extrañada, yo le hice señas para que viniera. Nos miró con cierta desconfianza, pero luego tomó sus cosas y llegó a nuestra mesa.

Era para cuatro personas, Brick estaba a la izquierda, yo a la derecha quedando así dos puestos disponibles enfrente de nosotros. Blossom se sentó el que estaba enfrente de mí.

Descubrimos entonces que Blossom no era tan… odiosa como creíamos que era.

La verdad es que es bastante agradable.

Conocimos que ella escribía historias en internet… pero eran historias sobre homosexuales de una banda que le gustaba… ¿Tokio Hotel? Sí, creo que era de eso.

Claramente con Brick nos asustamos cuando nos dijo:

 _"En mi historia los gemelos están enamorados"_.

Me perturbé demasiado porque… con mis hermanos somos trillizos…

En fin, Blossom resultó ser demasiado simpática y aunque todo lo hablamos a susurros, nos pudimos reír harto.

Cuando el timbre de la una sonó, me extrañé que ella siguiera sola, así que le pregunté:

– ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

– ¿Bubbles o Buttercup? –Dijo acomodando su mochila en su hombro.

–Bubbles. –Brick me miró aún más extrañado.

–Está haciendo como unas clases a los chicos que mañana dan el examen de español.

– ¿Una tutora? –Preguntó Brick.

–Sí, exacto.

Fui a mi casillero con Blossom y Brick, pero después ella se fue excusándose de que debía ir a buscar a Buttercup.

Al abrir, noté que me quedaban solamente tres cuadernos y como yo quería tener más excusas para abrir mi casillero hasta el miércoles, saqué solo uno, tomando la nota y leyéndola sin importarme que Brick estuviese cerca de mí.

… ¿Cómo ella sabía lo…? Oh, Dios.


	13. 2 de junio de 2015

_Martes 2 de junio de 2015_

Cuando llegué hoy a la escuela, pegué un pape doblado que en tinta negra y bien grande decía "PARA MI ADMIRADORA".

Esperaba solamente que _ella_ la viera.

Si no, lo sabría en la próxima nota.

En la biblioteca, estuve con mis dos hermanos y se nos unieron Blossom y Buttercup.

Fue demasiado raro. Butch no estaba de acuerdo en un principio.

– ¿Por qué habrían de venir para acá? –Refunfuñaba.

–Blossom es agradable –afirmó Brick –. No creo que Buttercup no lo sea… además ya, vamos, debemos madurar un poco, ¿Cómo sabes si no nos hacemos amigos de ellas? Tal vez… sean agradables.

–Agh, por favor…

–Butch –hablé – en serio, hermano, debes darles una oportunidad… No te arrepentirás

Cuando le lancé un papel a Blossom, a ella también pareció costarle convencer a Buttercup de que se nos unieran, pero finalmente lo hicieron.

Yo me puse de pie para darle mi silla a Buttercup y cogí una de la mesa de al lado y la uní, quedando entre ambas chicas. Buttercup estaba junto a Brick y Blossom junto a Butch.

– ¿En qué parte vas de tu historia? –Le preguntó Brick a Blossom.

–Un momento, ¿Sabes de la historia enferma de mi hermana? –Habló Buttercup.

Butch, que estaba leyendo uno de los comics de Brick, de pronto desvió la vista hacia la pelirroja y hacia el cuaderno que esta tenía abierto.

–Sí, ayer nos contó más o menos de lo que trataba. –Contestó mi hermano pelirrojo.

Hoy por ser el último examen, no nos pidieron que bajáramos el volumen de voz, de hecho, todos los presentes en la biblioteca hablaban fuerte.

–Sinceramente, pienso que mi hermana está enferma.

– ¿De qué trata tu historia? –Preguntó Butch.

– ¿Has oído de la banda _"Tokio Hotel"_?

–Déjalo, ya sé de qué mariconadas escribes… –Butch hizo un gesto de asco y volvió a la lectura.

–No, hermano, no es esa clase de historia donde se supone que ella conoce a los de la banda –dije.

– ¿Ah no?

–No –esta vez habló Buttercup mirando fijamente el cuaderno de su hermana –. Es que… a mi hermana le gusta imaginar que los gemelos… están juntos y tienen una relación amorosa.

Butch abrió de par en par los ojos dejando ver con claridad el color verdoso que estos poseían y luego miró a Blossom con pavor.

–Pero son hermanos… es como –me miró y luego a Brick –… Santa mierda, yo tengo dos hermanos iguales a mí.

–Somos trillizos, no idénticos, bobo –dijo Brick.

–Cierra tu boca, mal nacido, mira que con lo que me enteré de lo que escribe esta rosadita, ahora tanto tú como Boomer me dan miedo. Atrás, yo soy heterosexual. –Hizo una equis con ambos dedos índices.

Buttercup rio y Blossom también.

–Satán –siguió con la equis pero esta vez hacia Blossom –, tu risa perturba mis oídos. Si te sigo escuchando reír quizás me vuelva incestuoso.

–No seas tan pesado –dije –, de todas maneras, es solo fantasía.

–Bloss –dijo Buttercup –, ¿Y Bubbles? Se supone que hoy no tiene tutoría.

–La verdad es que no sé.

–Yo sí sé –dije –. Allá viene.

En la entrada de la biblioteca, venía la rubia con la mirada perdida en el piso. Melissa, quien estaba mirándome, pero que ahora yo ignoraba, se puso de pie y pasó junto a la Utonium chocándole el hombro, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio pero no al margen de caer.

–Es verdad cuando te dije que mi hermana tenía las piernas de lana como tú –me dijo la morena.

–Bloss, creo que ya me voy –dijo la rubia sin mirarnos.

– ¿Irte? Pero son las diez de la mañana.

–Lo sé, pero como ya no tengo más que hacer y tuve reconocimiento por estar en el cuadro de honor, me puedo ir.

–Hey –dije haciendo que me mirara algo confundida –, yo también tuve reconocimientos en el cuadro de honor…

–Ah, sí –asintió –. Tú también puedes irte ahora.

– ¡Oh, maldición! –Butch me miró molesto – ¡No se vale, grandísimo hijo de puta!

–Hey, con Caroline no te metes –dijo Brick.

–Vale, pues yo me voy –dijo Bubbles.

–Espera –dije haciendo que detuviera su paso sin voltear a mirarme –, ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Melissa dejó caer un cuaderno en cuanto pronuncié esa frase. Tanto mis hermanos, las Utonium y toda la biblioteca, incluido yo, la miramos extrañados. En su cara se notaba que estaba molesta, su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas y barbilla rojas.

–Bubbles –dije ahora sin mirar a mi ex.

–Claro, no tengo problema –respondió ella sin dejarme volver a formular la pregunta.

–Pero antes… acompáñame a mi casillero.

El lápiz de Blossom cayó al suelo. ¿Es que las chicas cuando quieren llamar la atención tienen que hacer que algo haga ruido? Raro.

La noté algo tensa y también noté que miraba a Buttercup preocupada, esta a su vez miraba a Bubbles preocupada. Serán simpáticas, pero son sumamente raras.

– ¿Boomer? –Dijo Bubbles – ¿Vas o no?

Salimos de la biblioteca en completo silencio. Ella miraba sus pies, y yo sus piernas.

Debo admitir que las tenía muy bonitas, algo delgadas, pero bueno.

Una vez llegamos a mi casillero, noté que ella tomó una distancia prudente a mi derecha para que yo pudiera sacar mis cosas sin problema alguno.

La nota que había puesto, ya no estaba. Pero en el interior de mi casillero, sí tenía una nota.

La leí, sonreí de manera algo boba y la guardé.

– ¿Vamos? –Le dije –. Te acompaño a casa.

–No es necesario, sé el camino.

–Insisto, no es problema algo.

Ella pareció dudarlo, pero luego accedió.

Como éramos pocas las personas destacadas académicamente, no había casi nadie en la salida.

Su casa quedaba, en serio, al lado contrario de la mía. Y para colmo, la de ella quedaba en los suburbios de Townsville cercanos al bosque cuando la mía quedaba en los suburbios cercanos a la playa. Jodida vida, pero yo soy un caballero.

– ¿Cuánto te demoras regularmente caminando hasta tu hogar? –Pregunté para tener algo de qué hablar por lo menos.

–Increíblemente… a veces pueden llegar a ser treinta minutos.

–Pero tu casa igual queda lejos de la escuela. Yo a la mía, caminando, me demoro casi cuarenta minutos.

–Oh, sí, pero es que… no sé, cuando tengo prisa llego en media hora, sino, puedo tardar hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos, por eso mi madre o padre me va a dejar y a veces también a buscar. Si no, tomo locomoción, ya sabes, un taxi… Pero si eso te da problemas, no me molesta si te vas, en serio, nadie te está obligando a acompañarme.

–La verdad es que sí hay alguien –admití y ella se extrañó.

– ¿Quién?

–Yo.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió.

El camino se nos hizo verdaderamente corto, y nos demoramos casi una hora, porque sentimos que nadie nos apuraba y nuestra conversación fue muy agradable.

Ambos concordábamos en muchas cosas: el animé es muy divertido, ambos podíamos estar horas y horas en una biblioteca solo leyendo y disfrutando del silencio, nuestro color favorito era el azul, a los dos nos gustaba la noche, preferíamos caminar en una playa siempre y cuando estuviese de noche y con poca gente, así apreciaríamos las estrellas, nos gustan los pulpos, de peluche, también que cuando pequeños sentíamos compasión por los villanos de las películas porque no les daban otra oportunidad.

Era muy loco, pero de verdad que teníamos cosas en común.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, noté que era muy grande y bonita. Se puso de pie, enfrente de la puerta roja de entrada y la abrió con sus llaves.

– ¿Quieres entrar? Debes estar cansado, te puedo ofrecer un vaso de jugo.

–No es necesario.

–Insisto, no me hagas sentir mal.

Acepté.

Su casa por dentro era algo rústica, pero también moderna. Se parecía a la mía, pero esta tenía colores más vivos, como el verde, rosa, celeste y algo de amarillo, en cambio la mía tenía gris, blanco, negro y algo de rojo.

Tomé asiento en el sofá que era de un color amarillo algo opaco y ella llegó al instante con dos vasos de jugo, que por el color, noté que era de fresa.

–Gracias –dije y bebí un sorbo – ¿Es natural?

–Sí, lo hice yo ayer.

–Te quedó muy rico.

–Gracias.

En una de las fotos de la casa, vi una de Bubbles con un chico, y la verdad es que la foto parecía reciente, y al chico lo conocía perfectamente. Era Mike, un chico de último año, pelirrojo y con ojos verdes. Fueron novios el año pasado, pero este último tiempo no los había notado nada juntos. Lo que más me extrañó es que la foto correspondía a la fiesta de graduación del curso de Mike.

– ¿Tú y Mike siguen juntos?

– ¿Uh? ¿Mike? No, no, ¿Por qué?

–Por la foto. –La señalé.

–Ah, eso. No, no estamos juntos, pero él quiso que le acompañara. –Se encogió de hombros.

Mike. Mike. Melissa. Mike. Melissa.

–Hey, –sonreí – nuestros ex–s tienen un factor común.

Me miró confundida.

–Mike. Melissa ¡Ambos nombres empiezan con "M"!

–Sí, y el tuyo y el de tus hermanos y mis hermanas comienzan con "B" –dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

–Claro… qué raro, pero igual genial, ¿No?

–Supongo.

Miré la hora, ya eran casi las 11:30am.

–Creo que ya me voy… ¿Sabes qué debería tomar para volver a casa?

–Te confundirás mucho –aseguró –, pero creo que tengo una idea…

– ¿Cuál?

–Te prestaré mi bicicleta… si eso no es problema.

– ¿Tiene un canastito o algo por el estilo?

– ¿Quieres la verdad? –Asentí. –Sí.

–No importa. No será la primera vez que me gritan "gay". No me ofende, porque serlo no es un insulto. –Me miró confundida –. No digo que yo sea gay, pero me molesta que ocupen esa palabra como un insulto.

–A mí igual me molesta.

 **[…]**

Mis hermanos llegaron a casa cuando yo estaba viendo televisión en la sala. Me dijeron lo divertido que fue compartir con las Utonium y querían saber lo que habíamos hablado la rubia y yo. Por supuesto les dije, total, no fue nada de otro mundo.

Me puse a pensar en que… las Utonium no son tan desagradables como pensé.

¿Y si una de ellas fuera mi admiradora?


	14. 3 de junio de 2015

_Miércoles 3 de junio de 2015_

Nuestros padres, como siempre, nos vinieron a dejar a la escuela. Esta vez, teníamos ancladas nuestras bicicletas en lo que parecía ser una parrilla sobre el techo de la camioneta de papá. Claro, también tenía anclada la bicicleta de Bubbles.

Era nuestro último día de clases, por ende, saldríamos a eso de las diez.

Cuando bajamos las bicicletas, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Mitch, uno de mis compañeros para que encadenara mi bicicleta al estacionamiento de bicicletas.

También até la de Bubbles.

Cuando estaba cruzando el umbral de las oficinas principales del colegio, choqué con Buttercup.

–Lo siento –dije.

–No hay cuidado… Hey, hola.

–Hola –sonreír –. Oye, quisiera pedirte un favor.

–El que quieras.

– ¿Le puedes decir a Bubbles que su bicicleta está atada junto a la mía?

Su rostro ensombreció considerablemente y noté que frunció un poco el ceño.

–Espera… ¿Su bicicleta? ¿Tú tienes la bicicleta de mi hermana y además la ataste junto a la tuya?

–Sí…

–Esto es el colmo.

No alcancé a responder puesto que ella comenzó a caminar demasiado rápido hasta su salón, dejándome sumamente confundido.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Era Brick el que había presenciado todo. Le expliqué que la rubia me había prestado su bicicleta, cosa que mis hermanos ya sabían, pero también les conté que Buttercup se enojó por eso y me dejó perplejo.

–Raro…

Como era el último día, nuestro profesor jefe nos deseó lo mejor en las vacaciones, que disfrutáramos harto, ya saben lo de siempre.

Estaba ansioso, de verdad por ir a mi casillero, coger la nota (y claro, también el cuaderno que seguía ahí), y llorar desconsoladamente porque esa sería la última.

Está claro que exageré en eso último. Pero de que estaría triste, sí, lo estaría.

En la convivencia, luego del acto que se hacen todos los años para finalizar el año escolar, Melissa estuvo mirándome y me sonrió bastantes veces. Yo, por mi parte, le correspondía de manera muy sutil.

Tan entusiasmado era que estaba, que le preguntaba a mis hermanos cuántos minutos faltaban para que dieran las diez y por fin pudiera ser libre de ir a buscar las últimas cosas de mi casillero.

50 minutos.

47 minutos.

45 minutos.

41 minutos.

39 minutos.

24 minutos.

23 minutos.

16 minutos.

12 minutos.

8 minutos.

Timbre. Muchos se abrazaron a modo de despedir nuestro penúltimo año de escuela.

Por mi parte solamente corrí a mi casillero. Saqué el cuaderno de física con tanta brusquedad, que la nota se cayó y voló un poco posándose finalmente a los pies de una chica: Blossom Utonium, que estaba junto a su hermana.

–Disculpa –dije arrodillándome para recogerla.

– ¡Hola! –Dijo la pelirroja cuando ya estaba de pie.

–Hola –correspondí, luego noté que la rubia me miraba por sobre el hombro, solamente podía ver sus ojos azules –. Hola, Bubbles.

–Hola –dijo de manera muy sutil.

Cerré mi casillero y metí la nota en mi bolsillo. Luego, me volví a acercar a las dos Utonium.

–Bubbs –dije con suma confianza –, tu bicicleta está atada a la mía.

–Sí, Buttercup ya le dijo –contestó Blossom algo tosca.

–Sí… supongo… Eh… –rasqué mi cabeza – ¿Quieres que…? Eh…

–Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir… Sí, vamos, ya creo que me quiero ir. –Dijo Bubbs.

Blossom abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a su hermana y a mí caminando lejos de ahí.

– ¡Espérame con Butter a la salida! –Se volteó y le gritó a su hermana caminando de espaldas.

Le conté cómo había reaccionado su hermana cuando le pedí que le diera el mensaje y ella rio.

–Buttercup es algo… celosa… al igual que Bloss, no sé si notaste lo tosca que fue su respuesta.

–Sí, sí la noté.

Cuando llegamos junto a nuestras bicicletas, ella tomó la de ella y yo la mía. Sonreí y ella correspondió sin mostrar los dientes.

–Ten unas lindas vacaciones. –Dije.

–Tú igual.

–Oye… –miré al piso –, no sé tú, pero mis hermanos y yo pensamos que… bueno, ustedes no son tan desagradables y…

–Mis hermanas piensan lo mismo.

 _Mis hermanas._

–Uh… eh… podríamos… juntarnos… no sé… –dije.

–Ya sabes dónde vivimos. Ve o vayan cuando quieran.

– ¿Y tu número de teléfono?

Me miró sorprendida y arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Tienes dónde anotar?

Le pasé mi celular y ella anotó, no uno, sino dos números de teléfonos.

–Ahí están.

– ¿Ambos son tuyos? –Pregunté recibiendo mi móvil.

–No. De mis hermanas. Bueno, ellas ya están esperándome. No las quiero hacer enojar más… Adiós, Boomer. Estoy segura de que a ellas les gustará recibir un texto tuyo.

No tuve tiempo de responderle porque ella ya estaba pedaleando hasta las dos chicas que no tenían bicicleta.

 **[…]**

Cuando llegué a mi casa, luego de la carrera que hicimos con mis hermanos, la cual perdí llegando tercero, nos encontramos con Caroline, nuestra madre, cocinando.

A mi madre siempre le gustó tener una hija, pero luego de nosotros, dijo textualmente que no quería volver a embarazarse porque al parecer con, nosotros tres, subió casi veinte kilos. Por eso es que mis hermanos siempre me molestaron cuando pequeño diciéndome que era una niña, por ser el menor, y vamos, siempre fui el más llorón.

En la comodidad de mi habitación, antes de almorzar, leí la nota.


	15. 4 de junio de 2015

_Jueves 4 de junio de 2015_

Me desperté a eso del mediodía. Brick y Butch ya habían desayunado y se encontraban jugando en la consola.

–Despertó la princesa –dijo Brick mirándome de reojo.

–Buenos días –respondí.

–Tu desayuno está en la mesa. Va a venir Caroline para que vayamos a comer con Tyler. –Añadió Butch.

–Desconsiderado, son tus padres. No los llames por sus nombres –dijo Brick.

Desayuné y vi televisión en la cocina. Me encanta ver esos programas de videos musicales.

Luego de lavar lo que ensucié, me fui a bañar.

A eso de la una y media ya estaba listo, con mi cabello mojado, una remera negra y jeans rasgados en la rodilla derecha.

Mientras esperábamos a nuestra madre, yo me quise quedar en mi habitación. Me sentía mejor estando solo.

Volví a leer las notas que mi admiradora secreta me había enviado. Estaba igual algo impaciente por que ya fueran las 11pm.

Quise recoger todos los datos para poder armar más o menos un perfil de ella.

Primero, le gustaba mi nombre.

Segundo, al parecer no le agradaba mucho Melissa.

Tercero, tenía más de una hermana.

Cuarto, y una de ellas escuchaba las bandas que yo también escuchaba.

Quinto, le gustan mis sonrisas.

Sexto, no va en mi clase.

Séptimo, le gusta mi cabello.

Octavo, sabía dónde vivía.

Ese último dato me perturbaba demasiado.

 **[…]**

A las diez de la noche, quería estar pegado en la ventana para tratar de adivinar quién era mi admiradora secreta, pero a mi padre se le ocurrió desafiarme en una partida de ajedrez, y no me gusta que me desafíen.

Luego de eso (terminé ganándole a mi papá después de media hora), mi madre me pidió ayuda para sacar unas cosas del ático.

– ¡Hijo! –Gritó mi mamá cuando sin querer dejé caer una caja polvorienta. – ¡Ten más cuidado!

Ella tenía los ojos tan verdes como Butch y su cabello negro estaba algo más opaco a causa del polvo.

–Lo siento.

Mi madre fue a tomar una ducha, luego cuando ella terminó yo fui para sacarme el polvo. Mi padre, Tyler, había pedido pizza. Era muy genial, porque mañana no tenían que trabajar, así que nos dedicamos a bailar por un juego de la consola.

Cuando me fijé en el reloj, era pasada la medianoche.

–¡Mierda! –Grité.

– ¡Boomer Joseph Him! –Me gritó Caroline. – ¡¿Qué son esas expresiones?!

–Lo siento, mamá.

Mis hermanos se burlaron de mí y mi padre reía y negaba con la cabeza.

–Tranquila, amor, es normal que se le salgan blasfemias como esas.

Mi padre, Tyler, tenía el cabello como Brick y los ojos como los míos. Él siempre reía y trataba de calmar a mi madre cuando se afligía por algo.

Sin explicar, me apresuré a abrir la puerta y revisar el buzón. Bendito sea el papel amarillo que ahí esperaba ser abierto y leído. Benditas sean las manos que escribieron esa perfecta nota.


	16. 5 de junio de 2015

_Viernes 5 de junio de 2015_

Mi madre anunció que sus vacaciones comenzarían el miércoles de la próxima semana, y las de mi padre en dos semanas más. Por ende, en dos semanas más planearemos nuestra ida a la playa.

Hoy en la tarde, con mis hermanos teníamos planeado ir a andar en bicicleta, llegar al muelle, pedalear por la avenida frente al mar, llegar a la heladería y reventar nuestros pantalones disfrutando de una copa gigante de helado.

Somos unos cerdos.

–Boomer –me llamó Butch a la hora de almorzar, Brick estaba mirando como su plato poco a poco quedaba vacío y mi madre nos miraba a todos son suma dulzura.

– ¿Uh? –Respondí.

–Límpiate –me tendió una servilleta.

Hice caso, pero luego Brick levantó la mirada y algo extrañado me preguntó:

– ¿Cuándo nos dirás lo que dicen las notas de tu admiradora secreta?

Enrojecí de inmediato, miré a Brick con todo el odio que pude, Butch estaba algo extrañado y mi madre… tenía una ceja arqueada y me miraba con mucha curiosidad.

– ¿Admiradora secreta? –Preguntó ella – ¿De qué diablos está hablando tu hermano?

Oh, no. Celos de mamá.

–Es una chica… nadie sabe quién es… pero ella le deja notas a Boomer en su casillero. –Gracias por inventar una excusa, Butch.

–Una chica, y ¿Por esas casualidades de la vida esa chica no es la que te rompió el corazón, querido hijo?

No sé si sabían, pero ni a mi madre ni a mi padre les agradaba Melissa.

–Esa posibilidad la descarté por completo. En las notas siempre me dice que ella no es Melissa y que le gustan cosas que a Melissa no le gustan.

–Quizás es precisamente lo que quiere. –Murmuró.

–Mamá, tranquila…

–Espero que no sea _esa_ niña.

 **[…]**

Salimos a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Brick iba con una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros y unos pantalones grises, Butch tenía una remera blanca con el logo de "Fall Out Boy" y unos pantalones verdes. En cambio, yo tenía unos jeans con ambas rodillas rasgadas y una remera negra con letras azules que decía: "Boomer, bitches".

Soy de los que les gusta mandar a estampar sus poleras… a veces.

En la plaza central de Townsville, al parecer había una exposición de ¿Ropa? ¿Maquillaje? ¿Zapatos? No sé, lo que sí sé es que había muchas chicas aglomeradas en los diferentes puestos que había ahí.

No le dimos importancia y seguimos con nuestro destino. Aunque muchas chicas gritaran nuestros nombres, quizás querían saludarnos.

Cuando llegamos al muelle, no sé cómo, pero tomé la delantera. Celebré eso gritando que era un ganador.

Finalmente, en la heladería pudimos disfrutar esos suculentos helados. Tres sabores, dos bolas por sabor, una fruta a elección, galleta a elección, crema batida, salsa a elección y si también podíamos agregar chispas o maní.

Dios, qué glotones.

Brick no se demoró nada en devorar su copa de helado de pistacho, chocolate y dulce de leche, con fresas, galleta oblea, crema, salsa de frambuesa y chispas de colores.

Butch, en cambio, disfrutó mucho su copa de menta, mora azul y tres leches, con mango, galleta de vainilla, crema, salsa de caramelo y maní.

Yo me demoré mucho más, es que me encanta disfrutar el helado, sobre todo cuando es de vainilla, tiramisú y frambuesa, con arándanos, galletas de chocolate, crema, salsa de chocolate y chispas de chocolate blanco.

Nos demoró, igual, un poco poder reponer la energía necesaria para poder tomar nuestras bicicletas e irnos a casa.

Llegamos peleándonos el turno para ducharnos, ganando Butch, segundo yo y tercero Brick.

Como no confiaba mucho en mi hermano mayor, me tuve que ubicar frente la puerta del baño para evitar que me ocupara el lugar.

 **[…]**

Me gustaría decir que ese día pude esperar hasta tarde la posibilidad de ver a mi admiradora poner la nota en mi buzón, pero como a mis padres se le ocurrió la genial idea de invitar a una familia amiga, no podía siquiera asomar la cabeza hasta que ellos se fueran.

No era porque me podrían regañar, sino porque tenían una hija, Clover, que estaba enamoradísima de mí y la niña tenía solo 12 años, pero por el maquillaje que ocupa parece mucho mayor.

Tuve que ocultarme con Brick en la habitación de Butch.

Estuvimos acurrucados a los pies de la cama de mi hermano, viendo películas o dibujos animados, mientras comíamos distintos tipos de frituras y nos llenábamos la vejiga de gaseosa.

Se fueron alrededor de las 2am porque Clover estaba quedándose dormida, no se divertía mucho con Pinky, la gata de mi madre, quien si bien era una gatita cariñosa, no lo era con gente que no le agradaba.

Pinky, también, rechazaba cualquier tacto de Melissa. Era como mi madre.

Una vez que se fueron, no podía bajar inmediatamente, ni por mi ventana, porque no podría subir de vuelta.

Puse una alarma a las 4 de la mañana para poder ir tranquilamente.

– _Cada vez yo te quiero más, admiradora._ –Dije con un tono de voz normal, sin miedo a que alguien me escuchara.

Porque era verdad.


	17. 8 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 8 de junio de 2015_

Como un bobo, ayer y el sábado bajé a revisar el buzón, encontrándome con la sorpresa que no había ninguna nota.

Desilusión completa.

Hoy, en cambio, algo me decía que sí iba a recibir una nota, y esperaba que si así fuera, tuviera una explicación por ausencia.

Butch me pidió mi teléfono y buscó unos contactos, luego se fue a su habitación, devolviéndome el móvil antes.

Quizás quería el número de la tal Samantha, que la muy zorra había anotado en mi teléfono cuando yo aún salía con Melissa, hace casi seis meses atrás.

Hablando de mi ex…

– ¿Diga?

– _Hola, Boomer._

– ¿Melissa?

 _–Sí, soy yo… ¿No leíste el nombre antes de contestar o es que ya borraste mi contacto?_

–No, no, lo que pasa es que… sí sabes que yo nunca me fijo quién es la persona que me llama, yo solo contesto.

– _Sí, lo sabía_ –rio –. _Oye… ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?_

Maldición.

– ¿Por?

– _Porque… ¿Te parece si salimos? No sé… si quieres… digo, estoy aburrida en casa… y yo quisiera salir un rato, ir al cine, ir por un helado… no sé…_

–Paso a buscarte a las 5.

Un momento… ¡¿Yo dije eso?! ¡Entonces sí que soy un estúpido!

– _Okay_ –parecía escucharse como si estuviera sonriendo… raro –. _Entonces te espero._

No dije nada más porque colgué.

Como estaba en la sala viendo televisión, era probable que uno de mis hermanos me escuchara. El afortunado fue Brick.

–Idiota.

–Lo sé –pasé ambas manos por mi rostro –. Soy un total imbécil.

–Son cosas que pasan…

– ¡No! ¡No son cosas que pasan! ¡Esto precisamente no debía pasar! ¡Ella es mi ex!

– ¿Y?

– ¡Yo quiero salir con mi admiradora pero no sé quién es!

Brick enmudeció, movió los hombros a causa de un escalofrío y miró a la televisión mordiendo su labio inferior.

– ¿Brick?

No hubo respuesta.

–Brick…

De nuevo.

– ¡Brick Isaac Him! ¡Contéstame!

Solamente me miró e hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca como si fuese una cremallera.

– ¡Hola! –Dijo Butch saltando sobre el sofá y sentándose junto a Brick.

– ¡Butch! ¡Dile que me diga! –Exigí.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Dile a Brick que me diga quién es mi admiradora secreta!

Butch también guardó silencio, palpó dos veces su bolsillo donde estaba su móvil y luego me sacó la lengua.

–No jodas… ¿Tú también sabes? –Silencio –Butch…

–Son secretos –dijo Brick –. No podemos decirte.

– ¡Pero yo quiero saber!

–Qué lástima –se burló Butch.

–No jodan, por favor… díganme…

–No podemos –insistió Brick –, de verdad que no podemos. Además perdería la magia.

–Concuerdo con Brick.

–Por favor, _Dylan_ –llamé a Butch por su segundo nombre –, sé bueno.

–No, _Joseph_ , no puedo.

– ¿La conozco?

–Sí. Sí la conoces –afirmó Brick –. Y al parecer… –Miró a Butch – ¿No crees que es como el _destino_?

–Totalmente.

 **[…]**

Llegué a casa a las nueve de la noche. Con Melissa –quien estaba vestida como una verdadera ramera mostrando su escote bajo una blusa negra y un short tan corto que le faltaba un dedo para dejar ver la ropa interior… si es que tenía – fuimos al cine.

En una primera instancia, me tomaron por delincuente por usar mis jeans rasgados y una remera de _Iron Maiden_ son las mangas rasgadas que dejaban ver parte del dorso de mi abdomen, de todas formas, entramos igual.

Desde que la fui a buscar a su casa, ella entrelazó sus dedos a los míos y estuvimos así durante todo el día.

Cuando fuimos a la heladería, parecíamos la pareja que éramos hace dos meses atrás, claro que no nos besábamos.

Salvo cuando la dejé en su casa.

Ella me besó en los labios. Fue un contacto tan rápido, que ni siquiera pude responderle.

Llegué a casa, pensativo y algo volátil. Estaba en otro mundo, en otro planeta. En el planeta de Melissa.

El pensar en el pequeño beso que ambos compartíamos me hacía sentir algo… no sé, sentía unas mariposas revolotear mi estómago, y haciéndome sonreír.

– ¡Butch Dylan Him! –Mi madre gritando otra vez – ¡Quiero que me expliques el por qué siempre que llama una chica y es para ti, ella me llama suegra!

Salí de mi habitación, y corrí a la sala para poder disfrutar de la escena junto con Brick.

–Mamá… eh… ¡No es mi culpa! –Se defendió.

– ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Yo te conozco, jovencito! ¡Sé lo coqueto que puedes ser! –Miró a mi padre – ¡Es igual a ti, Tyler!

Él se encogió de hombros, miró a mi madre con suma dulzura y habló:

–Así fue como te conquiste, Caroline.

– ¡No me cambies el tema Tyler John Him!

Sí, mi madre tiene una obsesión con los nombres completos. Cada vez que nos llama por el nuestro, es porque estamos en problemas.

–No seas dramática… son chicas que están enganchadas de nuestro hijo. No le veo lo malo…

– ¿Que no le ves lo malo? ¿En serio? ¡¿Tyler, hablas en serio?!

–Sí. Ya, Caroline Allyson Him. –Ella se molestaba cada vez que la llamaban por su nombre completo, porque no le gustaba "Allyson". –En serio, cariño. Deja el drama.

Justo a las 11, sonaron las campanadas del nuevo reloj de mi madre (Que solo llegaron a perturbarme, me siento como en una película de terror).

Había olvidado el asunto de mi admiradora. Me puse de pie, sintiendo la mirada de mi madre y mi padre, además de las de mis hermanos, y caminé hacia la puerta.

No sé cuál fue mi expresión, pero sí sé que la nota me logró aclarar el por qué no me había dejado una nota el fin de semana.

Espero hoy no me haya visto con Melissa…


	18. 9 de junio de 2015

_Martes 9 de junio de 2015_

Me levanté, y me di cuenta de que eran cerca de las dos de la tarde.

¿Cómo dormí tanto? Cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo cerca de las seis de la mañana por estar jugando videojuegos en mi habitación.

Valió la pena, _Resident Evil 5_ ya es cosa de mi pasado.

Tenía 5 mensajes, de 3 contactos distintos.

 **Melissa** – 9:10am

 _"Buenos días, Boomer :)"_

 **Melissa** – 11:15am

 _"¿Estás ahí?"_

 **Blossom** – 12:17pm

 _"¿Boomer?"_

 **Buttercup** – 12:56pm

 _"¿Eres Boomer cierto?"_

Sonreí. Le respondí a Melissa excusándome, diciéndole que a esas horas seguía durmiendo. A Blossom y Buttercup les confirmé mi identidad y les pregunté cómo consiguieron mi número.

Fue mi hermano Butch el que les dio mi contacto.

El día de hoy no hice muchas cosas interesantes, la verdad es que nada.

Estuve todo el día tocando guitarra.

Necesitaba pensar un poco. Pensar en mí.

Pensar en lo que ahora estoy sintiendo.

Pensar en Melissa.

… y en mi admiradora.

Mi madre, cuando llegó del trabajo tirando algunos papeles al aire a manera de festejo por haber terminado su trabajo e iniciar sus vacaciones, me pidió que la ayudara en la cena.

Me negué.

– ¿Qué traes, hijo? –Preguntó cuando entró a mi pieza. Cuando abrió la puerta pude percibir que esta noche cenaríamos pasta o algo parecido.

–Nada.

– ¿Vas a bajar a comer? No permitiré que te acuestes con el estómago vacío.

–Sí, sí bajaré.

–Butch me dijo que estuviste todo el día aquí en tu habitación –se arrodilló a los pies de mi cama. – ¿Qué tienes?

–Nada, mamá, de verdad nada. –Sonreí.

Frunció el ceño preocupada, asintió con la cabeza y salió de mi habitación sin antes decir:

–Baja en quince minutos.

Cené en silencio, me ofrecí para lavar la loza. Mis padres estaban en su habitación y pude escuchar que mi madre decía mi nombre y que mi padre decía que hablaría conmigo.

No me sorprendió verlo en mi habitación cuando eran las 10:30pm y yo ya estaba con pijama.

– ¿Estás deprimido?

–No.

–Boomer…

–De verdad, papá.

–Pero es que Caroline…

–Solo… estoy pensando… pero de verdad, no estoy deprimido.

Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado, pero como se convenció de que no le diría nada más, me deseó las buenas noches y se fue de mi habitación.

Me llegó un texto.

 **Melissa** – 10:33pm

 _"¿Te parece vernos mañana a las 4? Necesito comprar un vestido y quiero una opinión… la tuya me parece perfecta. Después podríamos ir por un café o un helado"._

Miré la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en un extremo de mi habitación, donde en el sector de mis libros tenía apiladas las notas.

Las notas… Las notas que… por las señales…

 **Boomer** – 10:34pm

 _"Vale, pero me tendrás que acompañar a comprar un libro"_

 **Melissa** – 10:35pm

 _"Vale."_

Este día, no fui a por la nota… si es que había una esperándome en el buzón.


	19. 10 de junio de 2015

_Miércoles 10 de junio de 2015_

Mi madre entró a mi habitación para pedirme que bajara a desayunar junto con ella y mis hermanos.

Butch tenía una cara de zombi o de drogado, mientras que Brick aún estando en la mesa no abría los ojos completamente.

No hablé en todo el desayuno, escuchamos a mi madre hablando sobre los destinos turísticos que tenía planeado para nuestras vacaciones.

Ella soñaba con conocer las playas de Latinoamérica o bien, visitar las ciudades principales o más bellas de Sudamérica.

–Pero mamá, ahora allá están en otoño, cercanos al invierno… –Dijo Butch.

– ¿Y a quién de esta familia le gusta el calor? Solo a tu padre. Y si él quiere estar en una playa, lo dejamos en Costa Rica, o Puerto Rico, no lo sé, pero yo quiero viajar a Cuzco, conocer también las Cataratas de Iguazú, Viña del Mar, he oído que también el sur de Chile es bonito… ¡También podríamos viajar a Argentina!

–Mamá… sería mejor que lo hablaras con papá… –Sugerí riendo, porque ella se mostraba demasiado emocionada con la idea. Ella sueña con conocer las raíces de su madre.

 **[…]**

–Hola, Boomer –sonrió Melissa cuando me vio apoyado en el árbol afuera de su casa.

–Hola, Melissa –correspondí.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, y yo tampoco.

Nos saludamos con un beso.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos y emprendimos camino hasta el centro comercial.

Sentí un cosquilleo al sentir cada vez que los dedos de ella parecían acariciar mi mano. Me sentía sumamente feliz al comenzar a sentir que se abrazaba a mi brazo.

Al entrar en la primera tienda, noté que estaban las Utonium, en compañía de su pelirroja madre. No me vieron, puesto que estaban de espaldas de mí.

Me las quedé mirando a las tres hasta que Melissa puso un vestido blanco en mi campo visual.

– ¿Te parece lindo este?

–Sí, sí, muy lindo.

– ¿O quizás en rosa? ¿O violeta?

–La verdad es que me gusta más el azul…

–Sí, ya lo sé, pero sabes que a mí no me gusta el azul… me gustan los colores más vivos. El azul me recuerda a la depresión.

– ¿Mis ojos te lo recuerdan?

Sonrió cálidamente, puso su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hasta ella para unir nuestros labios, nuevamente.

Estuvimos cerca de tres horas buscando un méndigo vestido. Recorrimos cerca de siete tiendas, y al final volvimos a la primera y compró el vestido blanco que había visto.

No sé si fue estúpido o qué.

En cambio, yo al entrar a la biblioteca, encontré el libro de astronomía, que mi padre me había sugerido, de inmediato, por ende no me demoré mucho.

– ¿Te parece si ahora vamos a un café? –Preguntó ella.

–Preferiría ir a dejarte a tu casa, Melissa. Debo llegar temprano.

Obviamente mentía.

Al parecer eso le molestó, pero de igual forma asintió y, con su mano aún unida a la mía, caminamos hasta su casa.

Nos fuimos en silencio. Al parecer esperaba a que le volviera a formular la pregunta que le había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás… pero yo ahora era el que no estaba seguro de hacerlo. No lo estaba.

–Quiero que nos volvamos a ver –dijo cuando ya estuvimos en la puerta de tu casa.

–De acuerdo…

De manera algo brusca, se acercó a mi boca y me dio un beso.

No creí que una chica podía ser así de brusca… en serio.

 **[…]**

Mi mamá tenía la costumbre de siempre dejar la correspondencia a un lado del teléfono que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada.

De pura curiosidad, me acerqué a ese montón de cartas.

No estaba mi nota.

Seguramente ella no me había vuelto a escribir.

O quizás mi mamá la vio, la leyó y luego la botó.

Descarté eso de manera inmediata, porque ella respetaba mis cosas.

Luego de cenar, estuve nuevamente en mi habitación jugando ahora _FIFA 2015,_ cuando llega Butch enojado junto con Brick.

–Eres un idiota –espetó el primero.

Puse el juego en _pausa_ y los miré extrañado.

– ¿Qué les pasa?

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –Gritó Brick – ¡Es que no puedes ser más estúpido, Boomer!

–Hey, baja la voz –dijo Butch – ¿O quieres que venga mamá o papá y nos regañe?

–Es que me da rabia… –me miró con sumo odio – Boomer, en serio no me lo esperaba de tu parte.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Insistí.

–Pasa que volviste con Melissa, y tu admiradora secreta lo sabe. –Dijo Butch y me lanzó una nota, la que correspondía a ayer.

–Y parece que ahora te olvidaste de ella –añadió Brick –. Hermano, Melissa no es una buena chica… ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender eso?!

–Brick… –dijo Butch.

–No he vuelto con ella…

–Te vieron… muchas personas de la escuela, ya se especula por las redes sociales de los de la escuela… –Habló Butch.

Apreté la nota en contra de mi pecho, sintiendo una gran culpa, por no leerla y por haber salido con Melissa.

Estoy avergonzado.

–Más te vale leer la nota de hoy –amenazó Butch –, pero si no quieres, solo dímelo a mí o a Brick, y ambos le diremos a tu admiradora que deje de hacerse ilusiones falsas contigo.

Me dejaron solo en mi habitación.

No era capaz de leer la nota… no podía, no quería, pero tampoco era mi intención hacer que mi admiradora se sintiera mal.

Hoy iría por la nota de hoy… pero así como la de ayer… no la leeré.


	20. 11 de junio de 2015

_Jueves 11 de junio de 2015_

No podía dormir bien. No a la sabienda de que estaba dañando a Melissa con todo esto.

Cuando ayer Brick dijo que era cosa del destino la identidad de mi admiradora, supe de inmediato que se refería a Melissa.

Digo, no hay otra chica en todo el planeta que fuese tan dedicada como ella.

Me escribe notas, me ayuda a darme cuenta de unos errores, es bonita… y sé que se debe sentir como la mierda al tratarse mal… ¡Pero válgame Dios! ¡Es mi chica! ¡La chica a la que quiero como novia! ¡No hay nada más doloroso que leer el estado de ánimo de una chica que se culpa y se siente mal por haber roto!

Me da mucha lástima.

Por eso mismo decidí leer las dos notas, luego de almorzar, es decir, a la hora de la siesta.

Estaba impaciente. Comí con demasiada rapidez el almuerzo, incluso no recuerdo lo que comí, solo deboré mi plato, esperando a que mi madre me diera el permiso para poder irme a mi habitación.

Permiso que nunca llegó. Tuve que esperar a que todos terminaran de comer y lavar los platos.

Finalmente en mi habitación, cogí ambas notas y tumbado en mi cama las leí, en orden.

La primera me hizo sonreír, no podía creer cuán inocente podría llegar a ser Melissa. Ni ella misma podría creer lo que escribía. Aunque claro, yo también me podría hacer la víctima con facilidad.

La segunda… me volvió a confundir.

Dios, en serio, quizás Melissa tenga problemas de personalidad, pero no quería que dejase de mandarme notas.

Necesitaba la ayuda de mis hermanos.

Toqué la puerta de mi hermano pelirrojo.

–Brick –dije al momento en que ingresé a su habitación.

Di gracias por no haberlo encontrado desnudo en su habitación haciendo _cosas_ con su mano. Sino que estaba golpeteando su abdomen mientras agitaba su cabeza, y mordía su labio, por estar escuchando música.

–Brick –volví a decir. No me escuchó – ¡BRICK!

Tuve que recurrir a acercarme a su cama y tocar su nariz. En eso siempre caía.

– ¿Qué? –dijo luego de haberme golpeado por hacer lo que hice.

–Necesito tu ayuda.

– Para…

Pensé un momento.

–No, nada… creo que… no, después te digo.

 **[…]**

Esperé pacientemente a que el reloj –maldito reloj– de mi madre diera las 11.

Las agujas parecían avanzar más lento cuando te las quedas viendo.

No sé por qué no salí antes para encontrarme con Melissa en el buzón introduciendo la nota, así la vería y le diría:

– _Siempre supe que eras tú_.

Esa opción, me desilusionaba un poco.

A las 11 salí y leí la nota en plena calle.

Entré a casa corriendo y subí las escaleras casi volando.

Tomé un trozo de papel y escribí con mi rotulador negro y mi perfecta caligrafía:

 _"Sé quién eres, Melissa, no es necesario que finjas ser alguien que no eres. Y no, no hemos vuelto, si nos besamos, y por favor que te quede claro, no significa que hayamos vuelto. Aún no te he hecho la pregunta, debo pensar bien cuando lo haré. Y sí, sí sigo leyendo tus notas. Me hacen sonreír mucho._

 _Boomer."_

Luego de que mis padres se fueran a acostar, junté a mis dos hermanos en mi habitación.

–Necesito que me hagan un favor –dije.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Butch.

–Dinos –ordenó un curioso Brick.

–Ustedes conocen a mi admiradora secreta, y necesito que le entreguen una nota… de mi parte…


	21. 12 de junio de 2015

**Nota:** Mejor tarde que nunca.

 _Viernes 12 de junio de 2015_

Estaba que me comía las uñas. Si mis hermanos iban a dejarle la nota a mi admiradora, significaba que iba a poder seguirlos y así podría averiguar quién es, por fin.

Pero siempre está esa clase de hermano.

Ese hermano que es tan malvado que sabe hacer bien sus planes.

Ese hermano que sabe lo que piensas.

Ese hermano que no permitirá que averigües quién es tu admiradora secreta.

Ese hermano… es Butch.

El grandísimo hijo de mi madre se quedó en casa, conmigo, vigilándome, mientras Brick iba a dejarle la carta a mi admiradora.

Intenté escabullirme por la ventana de mi habitación, pero él me siguió.

Intenté salir por la puerta de la cocina, pero ahí estaba mi madre y… Butch estaba afuera.

Intenté salir por la puerta principal, casi lo logro de no ser que Butch me tomó desde el cuello de la pollera y me tiró hasta caer al piso.

Dios mío.

Finalmente, terminé sentado en el sofá, mirando los ojos de Butch que veían su propio móvil y al más mínimo de mis movimientos levantaba la mirada.

Te odio.

Brick llegó a eso de dos horas más tarde, porque había pasado a comprar unas cosas que le había encargado mi madre.

– ¡Brick! ¡Brick! –Grité – ¿Se la pasaste?

–Sí, obvio –sonrió.

– ¡¿Cómo reaccionó?!

–Se emocionó mucho al saber que aún lees sus notas… aunque sus _hermanas_ no sabían de su existencia.

Hermanas.

Hermanas.

Hermanas.

Hermanas.

Melissa tiene solo un hermano de tres años.

 **[…]**

Este día, decidí que le dejaría yo mismo una nota en mi buzón.

Sí, en mi propio buzón.

Alegremente, en mi cómoda habitación, tomé un trozo de papel y con el mismo rotulador, escribí:

 _"No sabré si de verdad eres Melissa hasta que te vea. De verdad tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, admiradora xx._

 _Boomer"._

Antes de cenar, dejé la nota en el vacío buzón.

Cuando dieron las 11:00pm, salí y al abrir el buzón, noté que ahí estaba solo la nota de mi admiradora.

Se había llevado la mía.


	22. 15 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 15 de junio de 2015_

El suspenso no me dejó muy tranquilo este fin de semana. La verdad es que no pude dormir mucho pensando en la posible respuesta de _ella_.

Me levanté y luego de incluso ofrecerme para lavar la loza del desayuno, me senté en el sofá que daba a la ventana y me planté a mirar a la calle.

Aunque sabía que ella no iba a aparecer, de todas maneras, ahí me encontraba.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, me habían entrado ganas de ir al baño, así que fui… pero no me demoré más de treinta segundos porque no quería perder otro segundo.

Escuché que mis hermanos se reían de mí y que hasta mi propia madre lo hacía, pero no sé, no le di importancia.

Yo solo quería ver a alguien dejar una nota en el buzón.

Caroline me llamó la atención, regañándome porque según ella, me había estado llamando desde hacía ya diez minutos.

Era hora de almorzar.

De esta no me iba a salvar.

Mis hermanos, intencionalmente, se demoraron demasiado en digerir una méndiga ensalada.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue cuando a mi madre se le ocurrió la genial idea de pasar la tarde en el centro comercial y después ir con papá a cenar a un restaurante.

Los odio.

Yo estaba completamente enojado mientras miraba cómo mi madre no se decidía entre llevar una remera verde o azul.

Cuando finalmente dieron las ocho, era hora de juntarnos con Tyler.

Primero, estaba lleno, tuvimos que esperar casi media hora para que la fila avanzara y así papá pudiese reclamar por la reservación.

La comida que pidieron mis padres se demoró más de cuarenta minutos… salimos del restaurante a eso de las diez y cuarenta y cinco, porque a mi padre se le ocurrió pedir el postre y luego un bajativo. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos aburridos… aunque yo también estaba impaciente.

Lo primero que hice al momento de llegar a casa a eso de las once con cinco, fue abrir el buzón y leer la nota.


	23. 16 de junio de 2015

_Martes 16 de junio de 2015_

¿Qué si estaba triste?

Sí.

¿Qué si tenía cierta impotencia?

Sí.

¿Por qué?

¡Porque yo aún no conozco a mi admiradora!

Y ahora ella me dijo que se había ido a la playa… y si se supone que no es Melissa… ella debería estar aquí en Townsville.

¡AUNQUE ESO YA NO ME IMPORTABA!

Estaba recostado en mi cama mientras que mis hermanos habían salido a andar en bicicleta y mi madre había ido a un café con sus amigas.

Yo estaba solo.

Completamente solo.

No tenía diversión alguna… luego pensé…

Debería mandarle un mensaje a alguien.

Tomé mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Melissa.

 **Boomer** – 04:34pm

 _"Hola, Mel"._

Esperé algo más de cinco minutos y ella no contestaba, aunque sí lo había recibido.

Empecé a revisar mis contactos, y me acordé de que tenía el número de Buttercup y de Blossom.

 **Boomer** – 04:47pm

 _"Hey, Bloss, ¿Cómo estás?"_

 **Boomer** – 04:49pm

 _"Hola Butter :)"_

El mensaje parecía no haberle llegado a Buttercup, pero Blossom me contestó de inmediato.

 **Blossom** – 04:50pm

 _"¡Hola Boomer! :D Estoy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?"_

 **Boomer** – 04:50pm

 _"Jajaja, bien gracias"._

 **Blossom** – 04:50pm

 _"Qué bien ¿Qué has hecho?"_

 **Boomer** – 04:51pm

 _"He salido, por ahí. Incluso un día te vi con tus hermanas y tu mamá en el centro comercial. Ahora estoy solo en mi casa :("_

 **Blossom** – 04:51pm

 _"Jajajaj, sí yo igual te vi, pero no quise decir nada ¿Solo? Qué mal… yo estoy en la playa"_

 **Boomer** – 04:52pm

 _"¡Oh! ¡Qué genial! ¡Disfruta mucho! Yo saldré, creo, la próxima semana. Podríamos hacer una junta cuando estuviéramos todos en Townsville"_

 **Blossom** – 04:52pm

 _"Me paree buena idea. Oye, ¿No crees que es irónico que nosotros, teniendo playa en la ciudad, salgamos a vacacionar a otra parte?"_

 **Boomer** – 04:52pm

 _"Sí, es súper irónico. Pero bueno, este año mi mamá quiere recorrer Sudamérica"._

Estuve hablando con ella mucho rato, luego comencé a hablar con Buttercup sobre que ella quería cortarle el cabello a Blossom porque ella le había escondido su tabla de surf y algo así fue lo que entendí.

Todo es demasiado loco.

Hablando con ellas, se me pasó rápido el tiempo, mis hermanos llegaron, jugamos un partido de _FIFA 2015_.

Finalizando la cena, cuando me disponía a salir a buscar la nota… Butch me la pasa.

Estos hijos de puta tienen las notas de mi admiradora…

¿Será solamente una broma de ellos?

Eso no lo creo, porque no hubiesen estado tan enojados por cuando dejé de leerlas.

Además ya están bastante grandes como para hacerme estas bromas. Inclusive, cuando Melissa rompió conmigo, fueron los primeros en prestarme el hombro para llorar.

Ellos son amigos de mi admiradora.

Ella existe.

Ella ahora está en la playa.

Ella ahora está extrañándome… y yo extraño sus notas del día.

Ella tiene hermanas.

Ella tiene el cabello de un color claro.

Ella me quiere.

Yo la quiero a ella.

Sea quien sea, yo la quiero.


	24. 17 de junio de 2015

_Miércoles 17 de junio de 2015_

Le rogué a Butch que me diera todas las notas que mi admiradora me había dejado, pero se negó.

Incluso, me regañó tan solo por pedírselas.

"No te las daré hasta que te vayas a dormir", me había dicho.

Quise excusarme con que me quería ir a dormir temprano, a eso de las ocho… pero no fue suficiente, porque él dijo que no me las iba a pasar.

Hoy pasé la tarde recostado en el jardín trasero de mi casa, donde mi madre tenía muchas flores rodeándolo. Sin ella, nuestra casa sería horrible y apagada.

Suerte que la tenemos.

A Brick se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a jugar pool en la noche –después de haber dicho que me quería ir a dormir–, a lo que nuestra madre se negó.

En cambio nos dejó ir a jugar bolos.

Cuando llegamos allá, Butch comenzó a coquetear de inmediato con la chica que entregaba los zapatos.

La chica era demasiado zorra. Mi hermano tiene apenas 16, ella parecía tener casi 20 años.

–Tú nunca dejas pasar alguna opción para ligar –dije cruzándome de brazos.

– ¿Celoso, hermanito? –Rio él. –Ya, toma los zapatos.

–Boomer –me llamó Brick –, te prohíbo hablar con Melissa.

– ¿Uh?

–La muy perra está en la mesa de atrás mirándote. Te prohíbo hablar con ella.

–Lo haces, y te meteremos estas bolas –Butch tomó una –por donde ya tú sabes.

–Okay, okay, okay –dije. –No voltearé.

Y no lo hice.

Cuando finalmente salimos, nuestro padre nos esperaba afuera. Brick nos ganó, fue el único que hizo chuza.

Nuestra madre nos esperaba en casa. Había hecho un pastel y quería compartirlo con…

"Mis hombrecitos favoritos".

Estaba decorado con crema blanca, y tenía escrito "Brick, Butch & Boomer" y un corazón al lado, todo con crema de chocolate. Bajo nuestros nombres, escribió "Caroline & Tyler".

Mis padres están muy enamorados.

El pastel estaba delicioso.

La nota… me alentó a encarar a Melissa.


	25. 18 de junio de 2015

_Jueves 18 de junio de 2015_

 **Boomer** – 12:15pm

 _"Melissa, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo"._

 **Melissa** – 12:45pm

 _"¿Nos vemos en el muelle a las ocho? No puedo antes :(?"_

 **Boomer** – 12:47pm

 _"Vale. En el muelle, específicamente en el local de café."_

–Voy a encarar a Melissa –dije.

Con mis hermanos estábamos en el patio trasero, mientras esperábamos a que nuestra madre llegara del centro comercial.

– ¿A encararla? –Se extrañó Butch – ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Voy a preguntarle si ella es la que me manda las notas…

– ¡Por Dios, Boomer! Te hemos dicho que ella no es. –Dijo Brick.

–Es obvio que ustedes lo nieguen, digo, son mis hermanos y saben quién es mi admiradora. Me juntaré con Melissa a las ocho en el muelle. Les contaré todo cuando llegue.

 **[…]**

Mi puntualidad es admirable. Llegué justo a las ocho, y mientras esperaba, compré un jugo de fresas.

Jugo de fresas.

Me recordaba dos cosas: la fresa, en sí, me recordaba a Blossom. Recuerdo que con mis hermanos, para referirnos a ella, usábamos el término de "La fresita". Y la otra cosa, es que me acuerdo de cuando Bubbles, el día en que la acompañé a su casa, me ofreció un vaso con jugo de fresa. Ese jugo estaba verdaderamente delicioso.

Casualmente, me acordé de ambas Utonium… y ambas con el cabello claro.

Raro.

– ¡Boomer!

Me volteé en mi silla y me encontré con Melissa.

Estaba muy bonita. Usaba una blusa amarilla y unos pantalones blancos. Su cabello caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos, a la luz amarilla, se notaban de un verde más claro.

Demonios, yo siempre desentonando con mi remera de _A Day To Remember_ y mis pantalones negros.

–Hola –saludé, se sentó junto a mí –, ¿Te invito a una bebida?

–No es necesario…

– ¿Me das otro jugo por favor? –Pedí sin importar lo que ella me había dicho.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo hasta que a ella le entregaron el jugo de fresa. Levantó la mirada y pareció cuestionarme con sus ojos.

– ¿Y? ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

Tragué saliva. Sentí que mi mentón comenzaba a temblar. Rasqué mi nuca, tomé un pequeño sorbo de jugo y hablé:

–Quiero saber si eres tú la que me mandó las notas.

Melissa parpadeó confundida.

– ¿Qué?

–Eso, que si eres tú la que me manda las notas.

– ¿Notas? No sé de qué hablas.

–Estos últimos días, me estuvieron llegando unas notas de una "admiradora secreta" –hice las comillas con mis dedos –pero por un momento estuve creyendo que eras tú, después no, después sí… entonces… solo quiero saber si eres tú la que me mandó todas esas notas.

En su rostro apareció una mueca divertida, mordió su lengua y comenzó a reírse. Yo me puse rojo.

–Oh, Boomer, lo siento, pero yo no soy tu "admiradora secreta" –seguía riendo. –No lo soy… no sería tan patética como para hacer algo así.

Yo sonreí, entrecerrando mis ojos. Saqué mi billetera, dejé diez dólares en la mesa, me puse de pie y salí del café del muelle sin decir nada.

 **[…]**

–Yo te dije que no era ella –me recordó Brick.

–Ahora lo tengo comprobado… ¡Y eso me alegra!

–Es bueno que no quieras volver a tropezar con la misma piedra –opinó Butch.

–Lo bueno es tenerlos a ustedes como hermanos.

–Sobre eso… Butch, pásale la otra nota.

Mi hermano se puso de pie y en menos de tres minutos, llegó a mi habitación con la nota.

La leí, sonreí y sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago.

– ¿Tienes alguna hipótesis de quién puede ser? –Me preguntó Brick.

–… a veces pienso que… ¡No se rían! –Advertí –Pero hay… veces en las que pienso que… podría ser… una de las Utonium… no sé.

Tanto Brick como Butch me miraron de manera seria. Entrecerré mis ojos para analizar sus expresiones.

– ¡No jodan! –Abrí mis ojos como plato luego de notar una extraña mirada que compartieron ambos – ¡Es una de ellas!

– ¡No dijimos eso! –Me gritaron a coro.

– ¡Pero lo pensaron!

No hubo respuesta.

Eso lo confirmaba todo.

Mi admiradora secreta era una Utonium.

Ahora… por el contenido de las otras notas… eso me dice que… o es Blossom… o es Bubbles.


	26. 19 de junio de 2015

_Viernes 19 de junio de 2015_

– ¡Ah!

Me desperté gritando.

Tuve un sueño verdaderamente extraño. Soñé que entraba a la escuela, y que lo primero que veía era una nota. Una nota que decía que alguien me quería ver en la puerta del gimnasio.

Tímidamente me acercaba al lugar al que fui citado.

Había una chica, era una mezcla entre Blossom y Bubbles… pero ¡Dios! Me desperté exaltado no por eso… sino porque ¡Soñé que conocía a mi admiradora! Y lo extraño fue que era una mezcla, como si no tuviese la capacidad de elegir entre una de ellas.

No me gusta elegir.

No me gusta hacer sentir a la gente mal por preferencias.

– ¡¿Qué te pasó, hijo?!

Oops, no dimensioné la intensidad de mi grito… además de que eran las seis de la mañana. Mi padre estaba mirándome completamente asustado y con la boca rodeada de espuma a causa del dentífrico.

–Nada… nada… –Comencé a respirar más calmado –Solo tuve un mal sueño…

Tyler suspiró.

–Oh, bueno… vuelve a dormir…

 **[…]**

– ¡Hola! –Dije al contestar la llamada.

– _¡Hola, Boomer!_ –Era Blossom – _¡¿Cómo estás?!_

–Bien, bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

– _Bien, gracias… estoy justamente disfrutando bajo el quitasol._

–Qué bien… yo estaba tocando guitarra.

– _¿Qué tocabas?_

–… guitarra.

– _Preguntaba por qué canción._

– ¡Oh! Eh… tocaba una de _Coldplay._

– ¿Coldplay? _Últimamente, Bubbles y yo hemos estado escuchando una canción de ellos._

– ¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

– _Yellow_.

–Estuve tocando esa canción hace un rato, pero ahora estaba tratando de tocar _Paradise_.

– _Genial… ¿Te gusta esa banda?_

–Eh… sí… la verdad es que no soy fan, pero tienen canciones buenas.

 _– ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?_

–Mmm… difícil pregunta.

– _¿Son muchas?_

–Sí –reí.

– _Oh, ya veo_ –ella también rió. – _Oye, debo colgar, ya es hora de que volvamos a la casa… en la noche saldremos. Iremos a ver la puesta de sol y luego iremos al centro para comprar cosas y… recrearnos más._

–Que te vaya bien. Salúdame a tus hermanas.

– _Okay… si es que me acuerdo_ –me sonrojé.

 **[…]**

– ¿Con quién hablas? –Le pregunté a Butch que miraba entusiasmado su celular.

–Qué te importa.

–Anda, dime.

–No.

–Por favor… soy tu hermano favorito… –Me apegué más a él para tratar de ver con quién hablaba.

–No.

–Buuuuuuuuutch –froté mi cabeza contra su mejilla –Andaaa dimeeeee.

– ¡No, Boomer, no!

– ¡Butch Dylan Him! ¡Exijo saber con quién hablas! –Insistí.

– ¿Si te paso tu nota dejarás de joderme?

– ¡Sí!

–Vale.

Se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación en busca de mi nota.

Mi hermano no es muy inteligente, y no lo fue tampoco cuando dejó su celular en la mesa de centro con el chat abierto.

Un chat con Buttercup.

Por lo que alcancé a leer, se estaban burlando de un programa de modelos. Rayos, creí que iba a encontrar algo más…

–Qué estás haciendo.

Butch no se demoró tanto. Le arranqué la nota que tenía en sus manos y corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación a leer la nota.

Cielos… las casualidades… me sorprenden.


	27. 22 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 22 de junio de 2015_

Hoy estuve escuchando la discografía completa de Coldplay.

Incluso hice que "Yellow" fuese mi tono de llamada.

¿Obsesionado? Quizás sí, un poco, no lo sé.

Mi madre hoy nos dijo que el 29 de junio emprenderíamos viaje hacia Sudamérica.

Sí, finalmente convenció a mi padre de esa idea.

Con los chicos estábamos igual emocionados, es decir, la oportunidad de conocer un nuevo país no es algo que sucede todos los días.

Vamos a ir a Ciudad de México, luego viajaremos hasta Quito, pasaremos por Rio de Janeiro, Bariloche, Viña del Mar y finalmente, el Cusco.

Volveremos a eso de fines de julio.

Eso significa…

No más notas para Boomer.

No más notas para mí en un tiempo.

No sé si puedo vivir con eso.

No sé si podré soportar no tenerla cerca…

Porque sus notas me hacían compañía.

Las tenía a todas ordenadas en mi repisa. No dejaba que ninguna cayera. Que ninguna se desordenara.

Incluso tenía pensado en ponerlas en la corchera… pero me acordé de que la tengo llena de los escritos de la escuela… además mis hermanos podían verlas.

Yo no quiero que ellos hagan eso.

El saber que la conocen me pone de malas, porque yo debería conocerla, no ellos.

Ellos debieron de haberla conocido cuando yo se las hubiese presentado como mi novia.

Que por cierto aún no es.

Al leer la nota de hoy, me puse nervioso.

Descargué las canciones que nombró, aunque no todas fueron de mi gusto… pero por ella las tengo en mi reproductor.

Aunque sonase pesado, quería que ella se quedara en la playa… así tendría su número…


	28. 23 de junio de 2015

_Martes 23 de junio de 2015_

Mi madre hoy nos dejó solo en casa porque ella fue a hacer unas compras que "eran indispensables para el hogar"… o sea que fue a comprar más ropa.

Con mis hermanos fuimos al muelle, en bicicleta.

Creo que vi a Melissa… creo… no lo sé, porque no le di importancia.

Butch nos pidió que le acompañáramos a comprar unas baquetas, porque ahora quiere aprender a tocar batería.

Nos demoramos unas tres malditas horas en que el imbécil de Butch escogiera unas baquetas.

… eso, y que Brick quiso comprar un violín… ¿Un violín? ¡¿Un violín?!

Mis hermanos son unos idiotas.

Yo por mi parte, hablé con unas de las encargadas.

Aclaro, solo hablamos, no coqueteamos.

Ella me llevaba por… mucho, creo que tenía treinta.

Ella, Ginger, me recomendó unas cuerdas de guitarra.

Lástima que yo ya tenía un juego nuevo, pero le prometí que cuando las cambiara vendría a por el juego nuevo de cuerdas.

Ginger y yo después hablamos de los bajos.

Fue una conversación interesante.

Luego de salir de ahí, y de despedirme de Ginger, fuimos a casa.

Caroline nos esperaba con pizza para cenar.

Finalizando la cena y la extravagante conversación de mis padres sobre algo que no sabía mucho, Butch me entregó la nota.


	29. 24 de junio de 2015

_Miércoles 24 de junio de 2015_

Hoy no recibí ninguna nota en todo el día.

Lo que hice hoy fue:

-Tocar guitarra.

-Comer.

-Tocar guitarra.

-Comer.

-Tocar guitarra.

-Dormir.

-Ver televisión.

-Tocar guitarra.

-Leer.

-Ver la serie con la que Brick me ha molestado con que vea.

-Traumarme porque mi hermano me hizo ver "yaoi".

-Golpear a Brick.

-Golpear a Butch por reírse.

-Golpear a los dos por reírse de mí.

-Ir a la cama.

… y ahora estoy acostado.

Creo que me voy a dormir y no dormiré bien porque tengo pena… pena porque no tengo una nota de ella.

… Antes de eso, pensaba que el sonido de los mensajes recibidos era horrible, pero creo que ahora me gustan.

Al igual que las fresas.


	30. 25 de junio de 2015

_Jueves 25 de junio de 2015_

¡Un mensaje! ¡Maldita sea! Quiero decir… ¡Bendito sea el destino!

Corrí a la habitación de Brick, y comencé a saltar en su cama completamente emocionado.

Claro, él golpeó mi cabeza y me mandó a dormir. Así, a la hora de levantarme, a eso de las diez de la mañana, fui a la habitación de Butch y le conté.

Él se alegró por mí.

… pero Butch me dijo que no debía responderle los mensajes, porque él me dijo que ella no quería eso.

No. Ella no quería dejarme evidencia de quién era, por ende, si entablábamos una conversación… quizás yo averiguaría quién era ella.

Busqué en Google el nickname que tenía… cuando descubro que es una canción… de Tokio Hotel.

Y que digamos el video musical era… extraño… pero la canción era buena… al igual que la letra.

Por un momento pensé que ella me la podía estar dedicando porque… vamos…

"Love who loves you back"… es algo directo ¿No?

Descargué la canción y la hice mi ringtone.

Haría todo lo necesario para tenerla a ella, en un sentido hipotético, cerca de mí.

- _Go, throw your arrows, h_ _it her heart, if they don't feel right... love who loves you back. It's a perfect storm, what turns you on you can have all that. Love who loves you back_

Brick entró a mi habitación en ese momento en el que me las daba de cantante frustrado, al igual que Butch, ambos se largaron a reír.

Los odio.

Como no aguantaba la desesperación… me fui a la cama a eso de las nueve de la noche.


	31. 26 de junio de 2015

_Viernes 26 de junio de 2015_

Love who loves you back.

Love who loves you back.

Love who loves you back.

Eso era lo único que tenía en mente. El nombre de esa canción. Todo el rato se me venía a la cabeza.

La tarareé al bajar a desayunar.

La tarareé al lavarme los dientes.

La tarareé al lavar los tiestos.

Al ordenar mi habitación…

¡Hasta la canté al ducharme!

Mis hermanos me grabaron haciéndolo y me mostraron el video después. Estoy segura de que lo van a subir en alguna página.

Qué hijos de puta.

Lo siento, mamá, pero eso me da más para pensar que en verdad soy hijo único y esos idiotas son adoptados.

Butch y Brick tenían una "cita doble" con unas chicas que no sé dónde dijeron que conocieron, me dijeron que podrían conseguirme a alguien, pero no me interesaba.

Yo quería seguir viendo series.

Melissa, la que creí que había desaparecido, estuvo llamándome, pero no contesté.

No, señor, no lo hice.

Soy tan rudo.

Soy tan… Boomer. Sí, yo soy tan yo que creo que no contestarle las llamadas a una chica es rudo.

Jejejeje.

Noté que me estaban llamando por teléfono.

Cuando tomé mi móvil, fruncí el ceño con extrañeza. Era Blossom.

–Habla Boomer.

 _– ¡Hola, Boomer! ¿Cómo estás?_

–Bien, bien gracias –sonreí, a pesar de que ella no me vería hacerlo – ¿Cómo estás tú?

 _–Aún sigo en la playa, creo que volveremos el próximo jueves._

–Uh… genial.

 _– ¿Al final dónde irás a vacacionar?_

–Sudamérica.

 _– ¡Qué bien! Yo…_

 _– ¿Blossom, con quién hablas? –_ Era la voz de Buttercup.

 _–Con Boomer_ –pareció susurrar.

– _¿Boomer Him?_

– _Sí_. –Yo me mantenía en silencio.

 _– ¿Y Bubbs sabe que…?_

 _–No, cállate, no tiene por qué saberlo, mejor distráela un rato._

 _–Vale, vale._

 _– ¿Boomer, sigues ahí?_

–Sí, pero ¿Sabes? Mis hermanos llegaron y… –mentí– debo colgar. Hablamos por mensaje más rato, ¿Vale?

 _–Vale. Adiós._

–Adiós.

Al colgar me puse a pensar un poco…

¿Sería posible que mi admiradora fuese Blossom? Aunque… su número de teléfono sí lo tengo registrado…


	32. 29 de junio de 2015

_Lunes 29 de junio de 2015_

¡Maldita sea!

El hecho de tener una admiradora y no conocer su identidad me frustraba… ¡Y me frustraba mucho!

Yo quería conocerla.

Darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por mí.

Quería darle la mano, quería sonreírle, quería decirle lo importante que ella es para mí… y quería besarla.

Muchas cosas son las que quería hacer, pero solo con una persona.

Con mi admiradora.

Nadie más podría recibir eso de mí… porque ella me enamoró con tan solo enviarme notas.

¡Con algo tan simple se ganó algo de mí!

Me siento afortunado de contar con ella.

Me siento querido, me siento importante.

Todo gracias a ella.

Hoy, mi madre nos dijo que teníamos pasajes para Sudamérica el miércoles 8 de julio. Pasaremos aquí en Townsville el 4 de julio.

Eso era lo que más le importaba a mi padre.

Toda la tarde me dediqué a buscar mi pasaporte y demás documentos que resultaron estar en el despacho de mi padre.

Butch estuvo preguntándome el por qué siempre miraba mi móvil.

"¿No es obvio?" le decía. "Es por ella"

Nadie parecía entender que yo… quizás estaba… quizás estaba enamorado de alguien a quién no conocía…

¿Una ilusión? Tal vez.

¿Algo de momento? Muy probable.

Pero eso no significa que sea malo.

Hoy me volvió a llamar Blossom, pero esta vez hablé con ella y con Buttercup a la vez, luego se unieron mis dos hermanos y terminamos hablando los cinco a través de mi teléfono que estaba en altavoz.

Cuando se me ocurrió preguntar por Bubbles, mis hermanos se rieron, Buttercup igual, pero Blossom de manera algo tosca me contestó.

"Por ahí. Está algo depresiva, no quiere hablar con nadie y se la pasa escuchando música".

Sentí algo en mi pecho… ¿Angustia? Quizás. Pero más me angustió el tono que utilizó Blossom para referirse a su hermana.

El mensaje de hoy me dio nostalgia… ¡Quise responderle! Pero no pude…

Me sentía mal por ella… está preocupada… y a pesar de que ella me había dicho que no le respondiera, no aguanté las ganas… y como no sabía que decir le mandé un emoji. Una carita sonrosada y un corazón al lado.

Espero lo haya entendido.


	33. 30 de junio de 2015

_Martes 30 de junio de 2015_

¿Cuándo volvían las chicas de la playa?

La verdad es que he estado bastante aburrido estos días.

No es muy divertido estar siempre con tus hermanos.

Además mis compañeros de fútbol tampoco estaban en Townsville.

Caroline hoy nos obligó a ir al centro comercial por ropa de abrigo…

¡¿Dónde carajo vamos a encontrar abrigos si estamos en pleno verano?!

Pero las madres son mágicas… increíblemente cuando fuimos (claro, con ella), encontramos una tienda que vendía ropa para todas las estaciones del año.

Tuvimos que comprarnos abrigos, chalecos de lana, calcetas más abrigadas y chaquetas.

Me sentí bastante estúpido saliendo con las bolsas con ropa de invierno en pleno verano.

Pero bueno, en Sudamérica es invierno y por lo que sé, en Argentina y Chile hace mucho frío.

Hoy hablé con Buttercup por mensajes, le conté lo de hoy y me dijo que Butch ya se lo había comentado.

Me enteré de que ella y mi hermano hablaban mucho, aunque ella decía no tener interés alguno en él, porque lo conocía como un mujeriego y así siempre se iba a quedar.

Le mostré los mensajes a Butch y se indignó.

¡Oops! Creo que armé una pelea…

"¿Quién se cree?" recuerdo que había dicho. "Es decir, ella comenzó a hablarme y ahora yo soy el mujeriego".

Brick hablaba mucho con Blossom y me dijo que también hablaba con Bubbles.

Dudé en pedirle o no el número de la rubia… pero recordé…

 _"– ¿Y tu número de teléfono?_

 _Me miró sorprendida y arqueó una ceja._

 _– ¿Tienes dónde anotar?_

 _Le pasé mi celular y ella anotó, no uno, sino dos números de teléfonos._

 _–Ahí están._

 _– ¿Ambos son tuyos? –Pregunté recibiendo mi móvil._

 _–No. De mis hermanas. Bueno, ellas ya están esperándome. No las quiero hacer enojar más… Adiós, Boomer. Estoy segura de que a ellas les gustará recibir un texto tuyo."_

"Estoy segura que a ellas les gustaría recibir un texto tuyo".

No sé si es mi imaginación… o ella estaba un poco celosa…

Pero también me puse un poco celoso al saber que mi hermano hablaba con ella y yo no porque ella no me había dado su número.

El mensaje de hoy… me hizo sonreír y emocionarme como cualquier chica de quince años con su primer amor…

¿Amor? No lo sé… pero… de igual manera estoy emocionado.


	34. 1 de julio de 2015

_Miércoles 1 de julio de 2015_

Ya no sé qué más hacer en estas aburridas vacaciones.

Bueno, es mejor estar de vacaciones a que estar sentado en un pupitre viendo al pizarrón.

Hoy, por ejemplo, estuve todo el día en la computadora… en un juego online…

No podía creer lo adictivos que podrían ser, es decir ¡Estuve todo el día!

Claro, me di el tiempo de ir a comer, ir al baño, entre otras necesidades humanas, pero todo mi otro tiempo disponible, lo gasté jugando ese jodido juego.

Ni cuenta me di cuando quien quiera que fuese, me dejó un trozo de pizza y un vaso con gaseosa a mi lado.

Debió haber sido alguno de mis hermanos, porque mi madre me tiraría de las orejas para que bajara a comer.

… o quizás la pizza estaba desde hacían ya días y no me había dado cuenta.

No seas imbécil, Boomer.

Ugh, desde lo de mi admiradora he buscado miles de teorías para cualquier situación aparente en mi vida.

Estúpido Boomer.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando me digné a apagar el aparato, bajé a la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

Brick y Butch dormían como bebés y mis padres no estaban.

Seguramente fueron a "celebrar" a alguna parte.

Qué asco.

En fin, vi películas, caricaturas, series, hasta que escuché el auto de mi padre aparcar en la entrada.

Vi la hora en uno de los millones de relojes que tiene mi madre en la sala.

Eran las 6:45am.

Apagué la televisión y corrí a mi habitación en un tiempo récord.

Sin siquiera quitarme los pantalones, me metí a la cama y me cubrí hasta la cabeza. Lo hice porque sabía que mi madre entraría en mi habitación para comprobar que ya me había dormido.

Dicho y hecho.

Cuando escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, tomé mi móvil que estaba en la mesa de noche.

Leí el mensaje.


	35. 2 de julio de 2015

_Jueves 2 de julio de 2015_

Me desperté a eso de las tres de la tarde. No entendía cómo, pero mi madre me dejó dormir hasta tarde.

Cuando me levanté, fui directo al baño a ducharme. Al salir, mi madre estaba cruzada de brazos con sus ojos clavados en mí y una ceja arqueada.

–Boomer Joseph Him –susurró –… Dime ahora mismo… ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche para quedarte dormido hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde?!

Yo solamente estaba con la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, atrás de mi madre pude ver a mis hermanos mirarnos y reírse.

Par de idiotas.

–Eh…

– ¡No balbucees! ¡Contéstame!

–Yo solo…

–Caroline… –Era mi padre, mi salvador… ¡Alabado seas Tyler!

–Tú no te metas, Tyler John Him, no te metas –amenazó señalándolo con el dedo índice, pero sin mirarlo. Sus ojos seguían en mí.

–Pero, cariño, está de vacaciones… ¿Qué tiene de malo en que se quede durmiendo hasta tarde? De hecho, todavía ni almorzamos.

–Ese no es el punto –ahora miró a papá… y yo seguía solamente con una toalla cubriendo mi cintura.

–Caroline, en serio, no seas dramática cariño… Piensa que el promedio de Boomer en la escuela fue el doble de los promedios de Butch y Brick juntos.

Reí levemente. Mis hermanos miraban a papá con algo de desprecio luego de ese comentario.

–Se desgastó estudiando para poder conseguir esa nota, no seas estricta y déjalo dormir cuánto quiera.

Mi madre suspiró, asintió y acarició mi cabello mojado, luego se fue a la cocina junto con mi padre. Al parecer ella le estaba enseñando a cocinar.

Luego de vestirme, y también luego de probar el "especial" de Tyler… con el cual con mis hermanos quedamos algo… no muy bien, los tres, fuimos a la casa de las Utonium.

Pero yo me arrepentí en medio camino. No por ellas, ellas me agradaban, pero sentía que quizás… no sé, al escuchar el apellido "Utonium" sentía algo oprimir mi pecho.

Mis hermanos fueron igual, pero yo al devolverme corriendo, me refugié en mi habitación, abrí mi sesión en el juego online y ahí me mantuve hasta la cena, y después hasta las once de la noche.

Ahí nuevamente había una nota.


	36. 3 de julio de 2015

_Viernes 3 de julio de 2015_

Hoy fuimos a… no sé dónde. La verdad es que me quedé todo el lapsus de tiempo en el auto, esperando a mis hermanos y padres.

Creo que fueron a buscar unos papeles para viajar.

Una vez en la casa, una vez almorzando, mi padre me habló.

–Boomer, estás muy callado… ¿Sucede algo?

Qué directo, papá.

– ¿A-A mí?

–No hay ningún otro Boomer en la casa, genio –molestó Brick.

–Silencio, Brick –regañó Tyler. –Boomer, somos tu familia, estamos preocupados… ¿Te pasa algo?

Mis ojos los sentía pesados. Estaba cansado… confundido.

¿Que si me pasaba algo? Puede ser que descubrí que mi admiradora secreta puede ser Blossom, Buttercup o Bubbles Utonium.

–No. –Decidí mentir. –Solo estoy cansado… ayer, digo, anoche me quedé hasta tarde leyendo…

Fin de la discusión.

Mis hermanos me insistieron en que les contara el por qué no había querido ir con las Utonium, y el por qué estaba tan callado.

No pensaba decirles.

Reafirmé la mentira que dije en la mesa, hasta que se cansaron y me dejaron solo.

No aguanté las ganas, así que apenas me encontré solo… le envié un mensaje.

 **Boomer** – 09:56pm

 _"Admiradora secreta, sé que me pediste que no te enviara mensajes, pero no puedo hacerme ajeno a esto. El saber que eres una de las hermanas Utonium me alegra, porque eso significa que estoy cerca a descubrirte. Quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero, aunque no te conozca, te quiero. Disfrutaré de tu nota hoy,_ pequeña flor _, como lo hago siempre. Te quiero xx."_

Hoy solamente esperaría a la nota de hoy.


	37. 6 de julio de 2015

_Lunes 6 de julio de 2015_

Buttercup no era.

Ella no era.

¡Gracias a Dios!... No es por algo malo o que ella me desagrade, pero la verdad es que si hubiese sido Buttercup, juro que Butch me mata.

Porque a él le gusta Buttercup.

Sí, lo confirmé ayer.

Recuerdo haber ingresado a su habitación en busca de una de las remeras que le había prestado y lo escuché hablando solo…

Estaba sentado en su cama, con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, pero él no murmuraba muy despacio que digamos.

"Me gustas… sí, sí, sé que soy un cualquiera y que por mucho tiempo estuve molestándote sin siquiera conocerte… Pero me gustas, me gustas mucho…"

Estaba hablando solo y yo estaba aguantando las ganas de reír. Luego de eso, levantó la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados siguió hablando.

"Quizás a ti no te guste… ¡Pero es que tú a mí sí! ¡Y mucho!... No creo que haya algo de mal en lo nuestro… es decir, Boomer es el enamorado de B…"

"¡Boomer! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo espiando a Butch?!"

Maldito Brick.

Estuve a segundos… ¡Segundos! Tan solo segundos de descubrir quién era mi admiradora.

Lástima que existe Brick, ¿Por qué no mejor se dispara?

Ojalá nunca lo haga…

Poco después me di cuenta de que el viaje a Sudamérica había estado pensado para el 29 de junio… pero ahora no.

"Partiremos el 8 de julio y volveremos el 20 del mismo mes" había anunciado Caroline.

Decidí que debería informarle a mi admiradora… pero mejor que le informe a Blossom o Buttercup… o mejor que mis hermanos lo hagan, sí, mejor que ellos lo hagan.

De igual manera, solamente me dediqué a esperar la nota del día de hoy.

Ya sabía que mi admiradora no era Buttercup…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en tan solo pensar en que… ¿Podría de verdad ser Blossom?


	38. 7 de julio de 2015

_Martes 7 de julio de 2015_

Mis padres nos hicieron ordenar todo en nuestras habitaciones, además de sacar las ropas de abrigo para el viaje.

Estaba emocionado por ello… ¡Iba a conocer un continente nuevo! ¡Países nuevos!

En mi maleta eché muchos jeans, remeras de mis bandas favoritas de mangas largas, una chaqueta, pollerones y sudaderas.

Mi madre nos recomendó echar también un traje de baño… Evidentemente lo hice, pero estaba más preocupado de alistar con lo necesario mi bolso de mano, con mi mp4, un libro de Orwell (mi escritor favorito) y las notas de mi admiradora envueltas en una libreta, con la cual pensaba yo mismo contestarle cada una de las notas que ella me envió… el día en que la conozca, se las daré.

Tyler me había regalado una cámara fotográfica cuando con mis hermanos cumplimos 16. Esa también la había echado, al igual que mi croquera de dibujo estaba escondida en algún rincón de mi maleta.

Estuve algo nervioso, también, por el hecho de que mi admiradora no supiera que sus notas no las iba a poder leer por el viaje, pero para eso estaba Brick.

"Pelirrojo… ¿Mi admiradora sabe que no estaremos?" recuerdo que había preguntado.

"Hermano, eso está todo arreglado. Tú tranquilo, que ella sabe todo de ti, todo lo que haces y lo que harás por el hecho de que Butch y yo siempre la ponemos al día".

Qué psicópata.

En fin, con mis hermanos después tuvimos que atacar la cocina porque Caroline dijo que no podía quedar nada en el refrigerador, entonces teníamos que comerlo todo… ¡Todo!

Fue lo más delicioso de la vida.

No hay nada más rico que comer… sobre todo cuando amo la comida. Juro, que si no fuera porque tengo un buen metabolismo y porque suelo practicar fútbol… sería una bola rodante, aunque no estoy seguro de si eso me molestase.

Sería una bolita feliz.

Blossom me llamó hoy.

Cuando vi su nombre, prácticamente, brillando en la pantalla de mi celular sentí algo raro en mi estómago.

No era esa sensación de mariposas, sino que era una sensación de culpa… sí, era una sensación de culpa.

No contesté, esperé a que la llamada se desviara.

La verdad es que no estaba muy cómoda con la idea de hablar por teléfono con ella cuando no sé si eventualmente es _ella_ mi admiradora…

Le mandé un mensaje disculpándome por no contestarle, llegándole con la excusa de que estaba jugando en internet (si le preguntaba a mis hermanos podrían afirmar eso ya que estuve toda la tarde en mi habitación y ninguno entró a mis aposentos), y que ya no podría hablar puesto que debía descansar para viajar.

Ahí fue cuando le dije a una de las "candidatas" a ser mi admiradora que viajaba mañana.

Pero de Bubbles no tenía noticia alguna… ¿Qué será de ella?


	39. 18 de julio de 2015

_Sábado 18 de julio de 2015_

 **Boomer** — 03:44pm

Vi lo del accidente. No te preocupes, estamos bien. Gracias por preocuparte, pero en serio, estamos bien. Te quiero, mucho, B. Utonium.


	40. 20 de julio de 2015

_Lunes 20 de julio de 2015_

 **Boomer**

Querida Admiradora, a causa del accidente la aerolínea aplazó el vuelo de vuelta. Llegaremos el viernes. Te tengo un regalo, Brick me dijo que te gustan los mangas... y me dijo que buscabas el de una serie en especial... Ya lo tengo para ti. Te quiero xx


	41. 27 de julio de 2015

_Lunes 27 de julio de 2015_

Fue el mejor viaje de todos… ¡Además del más agotador!

¿Pero y qué? Conocí lugares espectaculares…

¡Tomé café en Colombia!

¡Disfruté de los paisajes de Venezuela!

¡Conocí Bariloche! Su chocolate artesanal es delicioso… ¡Y los mangas son muy baratos!

¡Esquié en la Cordillera de los Andes! ¡Estuve en Viña del Mar! Chile tiene cosas muy lindas.

De todas maneras, fueron las mejores vacaciones de la vida.

Cuando llegamos, ayer, fui directamente a mi habitación a descansar, pero mi madre me había llamado gritando porque en el buzón estaban las notas de mi admiradora.

Las leí todas, sin dejar de sonreír. Ella es muy atenta.

Butch le mandó un texto a Buttercup diciéndole que sí íbamos a ir a su hogar y ahora mismo estábamos afuera de su casa.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

A la chica que viera hoy, fuese Blossom o Bubbles, sería mi admiradora, la que me tiene pensando en estupideces, la que me tiene delirando y diciendo cosas tan clichés como esta.

La puerta la abrió una mujer de cabello rojo y muy alborotado nos abrió.

– ¡Hola, señora Utonium! –Saludó Brick.

–Oh, tesoros, vinieron –besó a Brick y a Butch en la mejilla y al verme, yo emití un leve ruido y abrí un poco más los ojos, pero ella me sonrió –. Tú eres Boomer, ¿Verdad? –Asentí. –Ya me han hablado mucho de ti –besó mi mejilla.

Nos hizo entrar y vimos a las tres chicas en el sofá. Buttercup y Blossom estaban delirando mientras veían… Oh Dios… Mientras veían "Crepúsculo", en cambio que Bubbles estaba leyendo un libro de "Harry Potter".

– ¡Hola! –Saludó Butch llamando la atención de todas.

Bloss y Butter se acercaron a nosotros y nos saludaron y abrazaron… Blossom se quedó a mi lado mientras yo me aferraba a la bolsa que tenía entre mis brazos.

Me llamó la atención el que Bubbles no se me acercara, pero me di cuenta de que Butch la tenía bien abrazada, sin querer dejarla ir. Contuve mis ganas de golpearlo con el manga.

Buttercup sonreía y Brick negaba con la cabeza. Miré a Blossom a mi lado, parecía curiosa por saber el contenido del paquete.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Preguntó de repente.

–N–Nada…

– ¿Nada? –Arqueó una ceja –. Mentiroso. Anda, dime.

–Eh…

– ¡Blossom, querida! –Brick llegó justo a tiempo, abrazándola y llevándoselo lejos de mi lado.

Debía pasarle el manga a mi admiradora… ¡Pero yo no sabía quién era ella!

Buttercup se me acercó disimuladamente y al oído me susurró:

–Dámelo a mí, se lo dejaré en su habitación.

Sonreí y le hice caso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos noté cómo corría por las escaleras e ingresaba a una habitación… No tenía ningún nombre inscrito, solo…

Solo una "B" dorada. Noté que las otras puertas también tenían una "B", pero una era negra y la otra roja. Eso me recordó a la bandera de Alemania.

–Boomer.

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Bubbles mirándome tímidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le correspondí, me acerqué a ella y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

Su piel era considerablemente suave.

– ¿Qué tal, Bubbs? –Pregunté.

–Todo bien –sonrió, esta vez, mostrando sus dientes. – ¿Qué tal tú?

–Todo bien –sonreí de vuelta.

La señora Utonium apareció con una bandeja con galletas. Ella debería hablar con mi madre, estoy segura de que ambas se entenderían, a las dos les gustaba cocinar, además de que cocinaban bien.

Nos ubicamos en el sofá. Yo estaba en medio. De Blossom, que estaba muy pegada a mí, y al lado de Bubbles, que por ir al baño, no pudo sentarse junto con Brick, porque Buttercup estaba en medio de él y de Butch.

Compartimos experiencias, les contamos de nuestro viaje, ¡Incluso la madre de ellas nos pidió el número de la nuestra para que intercambien recetas!

Eso fue extraño, pero al mismo tiempo… sería bueno tener a tu futura suegra relacionada de buena forma con tu madre ¿No?

Hasta que…

– ¿Sabes Boomer? –Dijo Blossom. –He estado pensando en ti en todas las vacaciones, es decir, volviste a involucrarte con Melissa y yo… no… yo encuentro que ella no es para ti.

–Bloss… –le susurró Buttercup.

–No te preocupes –dije. –Melissa no me da problemas… no ahora. Además yo… yo le gusto a alguien, y a mí me gusta esa persona.

Brick abrió sus ojos como plato y Butch alzó ambas cejas.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién sería? –Giré mi cabeza para observar fijamente los ojos de Blossom y luego miré a Bubbles que estaba comiendo galletas mientras terminaba de leer su libro, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No lo sé… pero yo le gusto y ella me gusta.

Ella me gusta, pero no la conozco.


	42. 28 de julio de 2015

_Martes 28 de julio de 2015_

Si hubiese estado más atento a las chicas ayer me hubiese percatado quién es mi admiradora… ¡Pero por Dios! Estaba tan extrañado y algo incómodo por la cercanía de Blossom que no pude dejar de pensar que quizás ella es mi admiradora…

Pero Bubbles… la verdad es que odiaría que… no, no sé si odiaría, la verdad es que no, pero…

¡¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?!

Hoy le contamos a nuestra madre la idea de la señora Utonium y quedó encantada con la idea, incluso, la llamó y quedaron de juntarse un día.

Mujeres…

–Anda Boomer, dinos… ¿Quién crees que es tu admiradora? –Preguntó Butch, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de mi cama, al igual que Brick.

–No lo sé…

– ¿Blossom? ¿O Bubbles? –Dijo Brick.

– ¡Que no sé!

–Yo creo que a Boomer le gustan las pelirrojas –canturreó Brick.

–Al igual que a Brick –canturreé yo. Los tres reímos.

Ese día, nuestros padres volvieron a salir, así que los tres nos dedicamos a jugar videojuegos en la sala, irrumpiendo con nuestra propia paz.

Al momento en que leí la nota de hoy… ni yo, ni mis hermanos pudimos creerlo.


	43. 17 de agosto de 2015

_Lunes 17 de agosto de 2015_

 **Boomer** – 6:57pm

Disculpa si no había contestado, pero estuve pensando en las ganas que tenía de conocerte, en lo muy ilusionado que estaba de verte… Mas el miedo al rechazo de mi parte me mortificó. Creo que ya sé quién eres, tengo mi teoría de por qué eres quien yo creo que eres, pero pensé "¿Y si no es ella?" Tuve miedo, tenía miedo, tengo miedo. No quiero rechazarte, aunque no tengo por qué… ¡Pero es difícil cuando tengo mi teoría sobre quién eres, y siento que estoy errado! ¡No quiero estar desilusionado!


	44. 21 de agosto de 2015

_Viernes 21 de agosto de 2015_

 **Boomer** – 07:57pm

"No es necesario que me ignores, Blossom. Ya sé que eres tú."


	45. 22 de agosto de 2015

_Sábado 22 de agosto de 2015_

Hoy no quería levantarme. Vi la hora, ya era pasado mediodía, pero debía aprovechar el último fin de semana que me quedaba, porque lamentablemente el lunes ya iniciaba un nuevo año escolar.

Había pasado ya el verano… y aún no sabía quién era mi admiradora secreta.

Quiero decir, ya sé que es Blossom… ¿Acaso no es como obvio?

A ella la he visto la mayoría de las veces en las prácticas deportivas, y no precisamente haciendo deporte, sino que comiendo en las gradas junto con Bubbles… pero la rubia siempre estaba leyendo algún manga o algo así.

Pero digo… cuando visitamos la casa de las Utonium… ¡Ella estuvo muy apegada a mí!

¡Es obvio!

¡Es Blossom!

No es que me desagrade la idea, la verdad es que ella me agrada mucho, sin embargo creo que es algo…

Debería tener más en consideración que le gusto, por ende es normal que quiera llamar mi atención a toda costa.

Y lo hace, ella sí llama mi atención, pero no puedo decir que me gusta…

Más tarde, cuando ya había terminado hasta de cenar, se me ocurrió salir al jardín delantero para disfrutar de las casi últimas brisas veraniegas.

Estuve de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con el mp4 en mi bolsillo y los auriculares en mis oídos.

Había descargado la canción de Lana Del Rey, que fue el nombre que tenía mi admiradora, es decir Blossom, en su otro número telefónico.

Era muy linda.

Me senté en el pequeño escalón que había antes de la puerta a pensar en Blossom.

Maldición, ella sí que es bonita.

Sus notas son muy dulces… no puedo creer que en verdad piense que es cargante, cuando se dio el tiempo de hacerme muchas notas… ¡Incluso de venir a dejármelas en el buzón!

Juro que cuando la vea y ella me confirme que es ella (cosa que ya sé), le daré un beso e intentaré enamorarme de ella.

Lo juro… lo juro.

– ¡Juro que me enamoraré de ti! –Grité sin saber por qué, mientras me puse de pie.

Escuché un chasquido, de esos que se producen por el roce de la suela de un zapato y el asfalto. Giré mi cabeza hacia el sonido, que procedía desde donde se ubicaba el buzón, este estaba abierto.

Me acerqué rápidamente, pero lo único que pude evidenciar fue una silueta confundiéndose con la oscuridad mientras se alejaba.

Los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron más fuertes, y aumentaron aún más cuando vi que había una nota…

¡Blossom estuvo aquí!


	46. 24 de agosto de 2015

**Nota de la autora:** La admiradora de Boomer es...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lunes 24 de agosto de 2015_

Ocho de la mañana. Estaba en el acto inaugural que hacen todos los años el primer día de clases. Nos presentaron frente a toda la escuela como los chicos que este año se gradúan.

Nada me importaba en ese momento, solo quería que la hora pasase rápido, porque ese día conocería a mi admiradora… quiero decir, ese día comenzaría a enamorarme de Blossom.

Había memorizado cada detalle de las notas que pudiese evidenciarme que ella era mi admiradora.

Estaba sentado entre mis dos hermanos, con Brick a mi derecha y Butch a la izquierda. Nadie podía hablar mientras que la directora hablaba… pero ligeramente logré camuflar mis audífonos, por ende, estaba escuchando algo de buena música.

Nada como empezar con una buena canción de _Pink Floyd._

 **[…]**

– ¡Boomer, siéntate a mi lado! –Gritó Violet.

– ¡No! ¡Siéntate junto a mí! –Dijo otra chica.

– ¡Jódanse ambas, él se sentará conmigo! ¿No es así, Boomer?

¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Acaso me volví deseable? Ja… yo no lo creo así.

Las ignoré y pasé a sentarme en la fila de la ventana, completamente solo. No necesitaba la compañía de nadie, pero de igual manera sentí que habían chicas peleándose por el puesto que quedaba atrás de mí.

–Con permiso, señoritas. –Era Mitch que se abría paso entre la multitud. –Lo siento, pero el asiento junto a Boomer lo ocuparé yo.

–El de adelante me corresponde a mí, por ser el hermano mayor. –Dijo Brick.

–Y el de atrás a mí, porque al bebé debo cuidarle la espalda. –Maldito Butch.

Yo, sinceramente, ignoraba todo. Incluso a Melissa, quien creo que me había saludado, pero hoy no tenía ganas de saludar a mucha gente.

Mi motivación era solamente hablar con Blossom.

El profesor jefe comenzó con el discurso que se dan todos los años, sobre todo a los que aguardan por su último año de colegiatura.

Una mierda.

Me recosté en la mesa, mirando la ventana y con los audífonos puestos.

Me relajé tanto que me quedé traspuesto, prestando atención a _ciertas_ estrofas de _ciertas_ canciones que _cierta_ persona me había mencionado.

 **"** **Love Who Loves You Back" de Tokio Hotel.**

 _Go, throw your arrows  
Hit her heart  
If they don't feel right  
Love who loves you back_

 _It's a perfect storm  
What turns you on  
You can have all that  
Love who loves you back_

 _Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on  
Turn me on, turn me on  
Love who loves you back  
Turn me on, turn me on  
Love who loves you back  
Turn me on, turn me on  
Love who loves you back _

**"** **Summertime Sadness" de Lana Del Rey.**

 _Kiss me hard before you go_

 _Summertime sadness_

 _I just wanted you to know_

 _That, baby, you're the best_

 _I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

 _S–s–summertime, summertime sadness_

 _Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

 _Oh oh oh_

 **"** **Jealous" de Nick Jonas.**

 _I turn my cheek, music up,  
And I'm puffing my chest.  
I'm getting ready to face you,  
Can call me obsessed._

 _It's not your fault that they hover,  
I mean no disrespect.  
It's my right to be hellish,  
I still get jealous._

 _Cause you're too sexy, beautiful,  
And everybody wants a taste.  
_ _That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous. _

**"** **Yellow" de Coldplay.**

 _So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."_

 _Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

 _I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do._

Desperté cuando Butch golpeó mi espalda con la palma de su mano.

Era la hora.

Les dije que me disculparan, que yo tenía cosas que hacer. Ellos entendieron y me desearon la mejor de las suertes.

Suspiré y me encaminé.

La biblioteca.

Los nervios no querían dejarme tranquilo, y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba que me comía las uñas.

Estaba peor que mi mamá viendo sus telenovelas.

Ahí estaba frente a la puerta. Sin abrirla y mirando por las ventanas que estaban en ella, noté una cabellera familiar.

Una cabellera pelirroja… eso quiere decir que ella ya me estaba esperando.

Volví a suspirar antes de abrir la puerta, y con los ojos cerrados me encaminé hacia la mesa donde cierta pelirroja me esperaba, sentándome frente a ella.

–Así que siempre fuiste tú… –susurré y levanté la vista.

No fue un sueño, Blossom estaba allí, al frente de mí, leyendo el manga que yo le regalé. Sus rosados ojos estaban fijos en mis ojos azules, pero ella tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

– ¿Yo?

–Por favor, oye, no te hagas la desentendida… ambos sabemos el por qué nos encontramos acá.

Dejó el manga sobre la mesa, acarició su nuca y me siguió observando.

–No logro…

–Oye, en serio, me encantaron tus notas… –le sonreí –, yo no… no me lo esperaba… fue un lindo detalle… y creo que me quiero enamorar de ti.

Ella entre abrió la boca un poco, a causa de la sorpresa, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas haciéndola ver demasiado adorable.

Sonreí, me incliné sobre la mesa y le di un corto beso.

–Voy a recompensar todo lo que hiciste por mí, admiradora secreta.

Le di otro beso, ella ni siquiera se inmutó en separarse o en juntarse más a mí.

–Boomer…

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los rosados ojos de Blossom también mirándome.

Pero ella no había hablado, no era su voz.

Me separé de la pelirroja y giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha… donde Bubbles, con los ojos cristalizados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, nos miraba.

– ¡Bubbles! ¡Tanto tiempo! –Me puse de pie y me encaminé hacia ella – ¿Qué traes? ¿Por qué lloras?

No me respondió y miró a su hermana, que estaba tocando sus labios con sus dedos. Blossom no nos miraba y parecía confundida.

–Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿Por qué besaste a Bloss?

La mirada de los ojos azules de Bubbles era muy penetrante y, como ahora se encontraban cristalizados por la presencia de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, era una mirada que te ponía los vellos de punta, ya que te hacían ser el culpable de la presencia de esas lágrimas.

–Mira, ella me había estado mandando notas hacía un tiempo, diciéndome que yo le gustaba, cosas así. Me pareció una travesía muy interesante el averiguar quién es mi admiradora secreta y…

Presté atención un momento a cómo estaban vestidas ambas chicas.

En un primer lugar, yo tenía los jeans negros rasgados en las rodillas y una remera de _Sum 41._ Miré a Blossom, que estaba usando una falda de mezclilla y un chaleco marrón (cabe añadir que seguía haciendo lo mismo de hace un rato, tocarse los labios); pero luego mi vista viajó hasta Bubbles y un vestido celeste con encaje negro, lo que le daba un estilo algo más gótico…

Y recordé la nota… del 23 de julio…

"He revisado todos mis vestidos para buscar uno que combine con tu estilo algo "punk rock", pero la verdad es que todos son algo... no combinarían. Pero aún así, estoy segura de que tengo el indicado."

Vestido…

– ¿Blossom? ¿Creíste que ella te mandaba las notas? –No… no puede ser – ¿De verdad creíste eso, Boomer? –Ella comenzó a llorar y a mí mi labio inferior me comenzó a temblar – ¡Era yo! ¡Todo este tiempo fui yo!

No lo podía creer… había cometido el peor de los errores de toda mi jodida vida.


	47. 6 de septiembre de 2015

_Domingo 6 de agosto de 2015_

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me enteré que Bubbles era mi admiradora secreta.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me gané su odio.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que descubrí que evidentemente sí le gustaba también a Blossom.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lloro un poco por las noches de frustración pura.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me siento como peor persona del mundo.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ya no puedo pensar con lógica.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que mis hermanos me dijeron que tengo su apoyo para lo que sea.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ellos prometieron ayudarme.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que...


	48. 7 de septiembre de 2015

_Lunes 7 de septiembre de 2015_

... me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Bubbles.

Si pudiesen mirarme directamente a los ojos, notarían que ya "no tienen vida", según mis hermanos.

"Deberías hablar con ella" me decía Brick.

"Si no quiere hablarme no puedo obligarla", repetía siempre.

Butch y, aunque sea increíble, Buttercup, me alentaban a ir a hablar con ella.

"Escribe una carta" me sugería Butch.

"No soy capaz de escribir una carta, además quizás ni la quiera leer", le respondía yo.

"Mejor ve a nuestra casa, entra por su ventana y la obligas a escucharte", recomendaba Buttercup. Ante eso, yo reí.

"Imposible, me acusará de acosador, ladrón o hasta incluso un violador".

Hoy ella no había ido a clases, Buttercup dijo que tuvo que ir a hacerse unos exámenes de rutina, pero...

"Me pidió que te pasara esto".

Un papel amarillo... doblado y mi nombre escrito en él...

"¿Una nota?"

"Dijo que era la última que te iba a escribir".


	49. Final: 11 de septiembre de 2015

_Viernes 11 de septiembre de 2015_

Hoy era el día. Primero iría a hablar con Blossom, tengo que ser muy cuidadoso con ella, ya que seguramente no reaccionaría de la mejor manera…

"Vamos, Boomer. Ten un poco de fe en ti mismo" me alentaba Butch. "Explícale todo, desde el inicio, y obviamente también cuéntale tus intenciones con Bubbles."

Mis intenciones con Bubbles…

Creo que son más que obvias mis intenciones con ella.

"Te va a estar esperando en las gradas, cerca de la cancha de fútbol." Me recordó Brick una vez que la campana del receso sonó.

"Okay" dije antes de salir y emprender camino hasta el lugar.

En tanto me acercaba a las gradas, distinguí a una cabellera pelirroja. Era ella, que se estaba mordiendo las uñas nerviosamente, mientras que también miraba hacia todas partes en busca de mí. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque apenas me vio, no apartó la vista de mí.

Me acerqué hasta quedar en frente de ella, los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban conforme pasaban los segundos, ella parpadeaba y yo regulaba mi respiración.

"Discúlpame, Blossom" fue lo único que salió de mi boca, en ese momento. "En serio…"

"Yo ya hablé con mi hermana" dijo ella sin levantarse del asiento. "Creo que hasta yo confundí un poco las cosas… Digo, tú te acercaste a nosotras para ser amigable… pero pensé que quizás era porque yo te gustaba o algo así, por eso me comenzaste a gustar".

"Blossom, tú eres una chica muy linda, simpática, agradable… pero yo no creo que sea el tipo de chico para ti… además…"

"Te gusta Bubbles, lo sé… sé que te gusta ella… lo peor de todo es que yo también sabía que tú le gustabas a ella, aún así no lo tomé en cuenta y seguí con mi disposición de enamorarte".

"Bloss…"

"No, mira, sé que fui una perra, y más aún sabiendo que hablamos de mi hermana, sin embargo siento que podríamos incluso ser amigos… es mejor eso a que nada…"

"Yo quiero eso, quiero ser tu amigo".

"Sinceramente me duele eso de que quieras ser solo mi amigo, mas ya no puedo hacer nada, y tampoco debo… tú la quieres, ella te quiere, yo estoy sobrando."

"No digas eso, tú no sobras, solamente que…"

"Júrame que no dejaremos de ser amigos… me gustó mucho el lazo que se formó…"

"Te lo juro… te lo juro… Siempre y cuando tú me jures que…"

"No arruinaré tu relación por si eso se te pasaba por la cabeza". Comenzó a reír. "Pero si querías decirme eso de: "no debes rendirte, siempre hay alguien para ti afuera", cosas por el estilo, lo tengo más que claro".

Sonreí. Ella también me correspondió, pero parecía algo dolida, aunque también muy conforme… Quizás la charla con su hermana fue algo más… profunda que la que mantuvimos.

"Blossom, en verdad perdóname."

"No hay qué perdonar, todo está bien ¿Vale?"

Asentí y ella me sonrió.

El resto del descanso, me quedé con ella, conversando de cosas superficiales, como las clases, los programas de televisión… cosas así, de amigos… Aunque no sé qué diferencia hay entre la conversación con la forma en la que los _novios_ se hablan, para mí es como lo mismo.

Buttercup me dijo que Bubbles iba a esperarme en el gimnasio a la salida. Dios, no podía estar más nervioso.

Mi ritmo al caminar era torpe, en ese momento, y eso hacía que me retrasara en llegar al lugar donde mi "reunión" con Bubbles se ejecutaría.

Y ahí estaba ella, apoyada en la puerta que conducía a los vestidores, con su móvil en mano, parecía estar mandando un mensaje.

Corrí a mi encuentro con ella, y al parecer escuchó mis pasos porque alzó la vista.

Nunca había sentido una mirada tan directa sobre mí, era como que me estuviese apuñalando con los ojos.

Qué miedo.

"Creí que no vendrías" dijo volviendo la vista al aparato, y posteriormente guardándolo en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

"Me tardé solo un poco, lo siento."

Al parecer ella quería iniciar la conversación, pero no sabía cómo, puesto que abría y cerraba a boca constantemente, haciendo diversas muecas, hasta que yo inicié la, que creo que será, larga conversación.

"Discúlpame."

"Es que no puedo creer que nunca pensaste en mí." Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

"¡Me era imposible creer que eras tú! Digo, las cartas eran… yo siempre he pensado que tú eras una chica muy tímida"

"¡Lo soy! Pero… Boomer, te di muchas pistas, incluso Buttercup decía que era muy posible que me descubrieras rápidamente".

"¿Buttercup sabía que tú me enviabas notas?"

"Me descubrió."

"Bubbles… en verdad no quería que todo terminara así… porque, mira, yo me llegué a enamorar de la persona que me mandaba las notas, pero debo admitir que cuando llegué a la conclusión de que era Blossom, se podría decir que me había decepcionado pero que de igual manera estaba dispuesto a enamorarme de ella."

"¡Pero no fue ella la que te enviaba las notas!"

"¡Ya lo sé!... Ya lo sé…"

"Tenías los números de Buttercup y Blossom, menos el mío, y tu admiradora te enviaba mensajes desde un celular cuyo número tú desconocías, y sabías que era una Utonium… ¡¿Acaso no pudo ser más obvio?!"

"No creí que estaba tan fácil de adivinar… en serio que no creí que iba a ser tan fácil adivinar tu identidad."

"Y eso que eres uno de los más inteligentes de tu clase…"

"Oye…" Creo que ya estaba perdiendo algo de mi paciencia. "¿Acaso crees que quería hacerte daño?"

"No lo sé…"

"Pues deja que te lo aclare: Para mí las chicas no son un juego, son un tesoro por el cual debemos luchar para ganarnos su respeto y cariño. Mi última relación amorosa fue un desastre, del cual nunca jamás quiero acordarme, en serio, jamás. Cuando abrí mi casillero y vi tu nota, me pareció un gesto muy tierno, pero me causó gracia… no era mi intención haberme burlado, sino que fue más una acción ligada al nerviosismo. Con el pasar de los días y el conocer el contenido de las notas, pensaba que quizás podría tener una nueva oportunidad para querer… Las chicas de las que sospeché no resultaron ser las causantes de mis sonrisas, locuras entre otras cosas. No importaba quién fuese, si me pudo enamorar con las notas, podría enamorarme al conocer a esa chica. Me equivoqué cuando pensé que fue Blossom, pero no sabes cuánto me alegré de saber que eras tú… porque creo que…" Guardé silencio por un par de minutos, preparando las palabras que estaba pronto a soltar. "Porque creo que a mí me gustabas desde hacía un poco antes de descubrir la identidad de mi admiradora… Habían veces en las que me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo, esos tipos de cosas… Se podría decir que… yo te quiero… sí… yo te quiero." Alcé la vista hacia ella, que me miraba estupefacta. "Te quiero, Bubbles… ¡Te quiero!"

"Yo también te quiero Boomer, pero…"

"No escuches ningún 'pero', en este momento déjalos de lado…"

"¡No puedo! Porque a mi hermana también le gustas… aunque ella dijo que no importaba, que… yo había hecho más que ella por ti… que me gustabas desde antes y que ella solo se había confundido…"

"¿Confundido?"

"A veces las chicas decimos cosas para conformarnos, cosas así…"

"Bubbles…"

"Boomer, yo te quiero, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… pero no creo que nosotros podamos estar juntos."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por Blossom."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque aún le gustas!"

"¿Vas a limitar tu felicidad a la felicidad de los demás? Bubbles, yo también te quiero, no puedo mentirle a la gente diciendo lo contrario. Te quiero y no me da vergüenza negarlo…"

"Pero…"

"¡Olvida los 'peros'! Aquí ya no valen."

No quise tardarme más, no valía la pena posponer la acción que estaba pronta a venir. Me importó un bledo, por un momento, lo que pudiesen pensar los demás, por lo que me pudiesen juzgar por lo último que hice, el confundir a Blossom…

Todo me dio lo mismo.

Nada me importaba.

Nada me importaba más que el beso que estaba compartiendo con Bubbles.

* * *

 **Fin. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por su espera, por su disposición a leer esta idea loca que se me pasó por la mente. Gracias, de verdad.**


	50. Epílogo

_Once meses después..._

 _30 de agosto de 2016_

"¡Apresúrate, Boomer! ¡Hoy ingresas a la Universidad!" gritaba mi madre para que terminara de arreglarme y bajara a desayunar.

No podía negar que el hecho de que estaba emocionado, puesto que comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida. Estaba nervioso, conocería un nuevo mundo, nuevas personas, nuevos amigos...

Los tres ingresamos a carreras distinas:

Him Brick Isaac, Astronomía.

Him Butch Dylan, Literatura.

Him Boomer Joseph, Filosofía.

Me había decidido por esa carrera, era la mejor opción que pude hacer... ayudado por mi novia.

Con Bubbles comenzamos a salir hace ya tres meses, puesto que ella no quería formalizar la relación mientras supiese que Blossom seguía teniéndome como "el chico que le gustaba", pero hace ya seis meses que la veo muy feliz junto a mi hermano Brick.

Increíblemente ellos se entendían mucho mejor de lo que pensaban.

Me gustaría mucho decir que Butch y Buttercup están saliendo, pero cada vez que les pregunto, ella se enoja y grita un fuerte "No", mientras que Butch, cuando ya estamos a solas me dice: "No le gusta asumirlo, pero sí, estamos saliendo aunque ella no quiera".

Raro.

Durante todo este tiempo me dieron ganas de darle las gracias al destino, pero recordé que no creo en él, así que las ganas se me quitaron.

Lo que sea que ahora pasaría, no me interesaba. Solo quiero limitarme a vivir mi vida, quizás pasen los años y ya no tenga una relación con Bubbles, quizás caiga en la cárcel por estafa, ahí abusarían de mí y descubriría que en mi interior siempre fui gay... ya saben, cosas hipotéticas.

No importaba. Ahora, camino a la universidad, llevaba conmigo algo muy preciado, para comenzar mi día y mi nueva vida: traía conmigo la última nota que me escribió Bubbles, pero no hablo de esa del 7 de septiembre... hablo de la del día de hoy.


End file.
